Ghosts of the Future
by Fiona-Applegate
Summary: Vala begins to have frighting nightmares that seem all too real. A girl shows up at the SGC and predicts future events, and people of Vala's past all begin to reappear in her life. DV
1. A Nightmare come true

Authors Note: Okay, this is my first ever Stargate fiction (ta da!) and I just want to say please don't flame if I have messed up on some things because I am new to Stargate also but I just got this idea so suddenly I had to write it.

Summery: Vala has nightmares that a teenage girl keeps popping up in, but what happens when that girl arrives at the SGC? DanielVala Set before the 'Quest Part 1' and after 'Memento Mori'

Disclaimer: I only own Stargate SG-1 in my dreams, I am merely a humble fan.

**Ghosts** **of the Future**

**Chapter 1: A Nightmare come true**

"Help me" the girl said in a cracked voice

"Who are you?" Vala asked in horror of the girls starved and bloodied body and yet how she still managed to speak.

"Help me, please" the girl's eyes filled with tears upon the word 'please'

Vala scooped her up and made a break for the gate but a flash of light and a bloodcurdling scream stopped her.

Vala sat straight up in bed breathing heavily. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. _Vala took a deep breath and that caught a glimpse of her hands, they where covered in the blood of the girl in her dream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vala? Are you okay?" asked Daniel Jackson

"What? Oh fine. I'm fine" She answered

"Are you sure? You seem a little...upset" He said

"Why do you say that?"

"You been staring at your oatmeal for ten minutes now not taking in a word I've said"

"Right..."

She looked around she was at the commissionary eating breakfast with Daniel and she didn't exactly remember going to work, or getting oatmeal, she hated oatmeal.

"Uh, Yeah. Just a bit tired is all" she said with the best smile she could muster

"Alright, but we to be in the briefing room in three minutes...you may want to eat some breakfast." he said picking up his coffee mug and heading out the door.

"Right, breakfast" she said grabbing an apple to eat along the way totally ignoring her untouched bowl of oatmeal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few words reached her mind in the briefing they where words said at every meeting recently 'Ori' 'Adria' 'Weapon' 'Merlin'

All of which didn't seem to reach her in complete sentences.

"Vala?"

"_Vala!"_

_"_VALA!"

"Mhmm?"

"Briefing's over" Cameron said a slight annoyance on his face.

"Right...I knew that." Vala mumbled

She got out of her chair and walk out the door slightly stumbling over a chair.

"Vala! Wait!"

"What is it?" she asked turning to face Daniel.

"There's something going on, do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Well. Fine okay"

They walked to Daniel's office and she sat in a chair across from his desk where he sat behind the piles of translations, photos and a few artifacts he was recently studying.

"Something's up" He said staring at her from behind his eyeglasses "And don't brush it off and say it's nothing because I know something's up."

"Nightmares" she said plain and simply "But not regular nightmares, ones where I feel like I am actually there I can feel the wind and..."

"And?" he said pursuing her on

"There was a young girl there, she was bloodied up but still alive she kept telling me to help her so I grabbed her and made a break for the gate. Then I woke up...and her blood was on my hands." Vala finished looking down

There was a long pause and then Daniel spoke.

"Vala why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't want it to seem real, I just wanted to push it into the back of my mind and forget." she answered her eyes focusing on a fly buzzing around the room "I was scared by it and thought it I forget it will go away"

"Vala, are you sure you didn't cut your hand or gotten the blood on there another way?" he asked

"I'm positive Daniel, it was her blood, and it was from the dream." she said quietly turning her attention away from the fly and to Daniel.

"If this is true Vala you need to see Dr. Lam" Daniel said getting up and putting his hand on Vala's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your in perfect health" Doctor Carolyn Lam said while taking off her gloves "You may have just been still dreaming when you saw your hands"

"But it was real! I wasn't still dreaming!" Vala practically shouted

"Vala, calm yourself" Daniel said "She is right you where most likely still dreaming"

"What if it happens again?" Vala asked

"Then we will look into it further" Dr. Lam said "But until then you can go about you day as usual"

"Alright" Vala said and jumped down following Daniel into the hallway

"So, what are you off to do Daniel" Vala asked

"Looking at some artifacts to try to decode them, why?" he answered stopping to look at her

"I haven't got anything to do, why don't I help you?" she said smiling

"Alright" he said "C'mon"

They walked to Daniel's office where he immediately began to study a dusty object that appeared to have small jewels encrusted on the bottom.

"That look's valuable" Vala said drawing her attention to the object.

"It is" he said squinting at the eroded away words Vala reached over to touch the side it "Don't touch it Vala"

"It is not as if I am going to steal it" she said defensively "I don't steal, anymore"

Daniel couldn't help but to laugh a little

"Then what happened to my coffee mug last week, did elves take it?" he asked

Vala pouted "Now I don't know of elves but I borrowed that mug"

"Mmhm, yeah, and when would you give it back?" he asked

"When you realized it was missing" she said with a smile

"Well I know it missing, can I get it back?" he said in a voice anything but anxious

"When I feel like giving it back I will" she teased

"Fine then, well in the meantime could you refill this mug?" he asked

"What am I? Your personal servant?" she asked crossing her arms in mock anger

"Well, if you'd rather watch me dust off this thing and mumble in Ancient for ten minutes I totally under-"

She was out the door before Daniel could even finish his sentence. He grinned to himself and squinted at the letters on the device. They looked vaguely familiar if they weren't so eroded he could translate them. He blew softly on the surface to push off some more of the dust and looked closer, it was a code a pattern made to trick the person reading it, he almost cracked it when.

"Well here's your coffee!" Vala said loudly announcing her presence and causing Daniel to lose his concentration.

"Thanks a lot Vala, I was just on a breakthrough" He mumbled "And you barged in and I lost it completely"

He stared at the light brown contents of the mug.

"Did you make it the way I like?" he asked his voice slightly intense

"With a little bit of milk and sugar, Right?" she responded "Y'know Daniel when I lost my memory and became a waitress I made coffee all the time, I'm not an amateur"

He took a sip and a cluster of sweet crystals ran down his throat he began to cough

"Vala! Did you stir in the sugar at all!" he said between coughs

She looked rather perplexed

"You're supposed too?" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, Vala you're supposed too otherwise-" before he could finish his sentence the phone rang he grabbed it quickly

"Jackson...What type of problem?...We will be right there" he said each word his voice grew more serious "Vala, there is a problem in the Gate Room, we need to be there ASAP"

Without waiting for a response from Vala he jumped up to get to the Gate Room fast. Vala followed looking awfully anxious and confused. They reached the room where a teenage girl lay huddled on the floor Dr. Lam by her side checking her pulse.

"Oh my God it's her" Vala whispered quietly as they reached the girl's side

Vala turned to Daniel fright in her eyes "It's the girl from my dream"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know short, but future chapters will get longer and more exciting. Reviews are welcome, Flames are not.


	2. Dark Future

Sorry it took so long but I was writing it then got a burst of inspiration and decided to leave the part of the plot I had before for later chapters and rewrote it all.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 2: Dark Future**

She moaned and turned over, sinking her face into the pillow. "Thought you'd wake up soon" Dr. Lam said as she walked over to the girl "We took some blood for a DNA test we want to know who you are just in case you lie, or refuse to tell us"

The girl sat up to face Dr. Lam "I wouldn't tell you anything" the girl said her voice dripping with poison "You're one of them, somehow you got a Stargate and that must have

been how you caught me but I won't crack, you'll have to kill me"

With each of the girls words Doctor Carolyn Lam go more and more confused "Look, we aren't going to kill you, and you will not kill us. We didn't catch you; you came though our Stargate, but I don't have time to argue with a teenager." Carolyn snapped back heading towards the phone to call up SG-1.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala sat on the chair in Daniel's office, hugging her legs to her chest staring at the wall. "Knew you'd be here" Daniel said as he came over to her "You missed lunch"

"I'm not hungry" she replied still staring at the wall intently as though it held clues to a puzzle.

"Why do you always come to my office?" Daniel asked gently

"I like the smell" Vala replied simply "And its fun to bug you"

Daniel smiled a bit "You don't bug me as much anymore, I've gotten used to it. As for the smell, it smells like coffee and dust, Sam has been annoying me to get an air freshener"

"It also smells like peppermints" she replied nodding to the wrapped brightly colored sweets littering his desk "Don't get and air freshener, I like it"

"Well then again yo-" but Daniels response was cut short by the loud ringing of a telephone on the desk. He grabbed it knowing what it was most likely about.

"Jackson...Seriously?...Me and Vala will be right down. Bye" He put down the phone and looked at Vala.

"She's awake and stable, we are going to the briefing room to ta-" Vala didn't need to be told twice she was

on her feet before Daniel had stopped speaking and out the door.

"Why do I always get cut off?" Daniel asked no one in particular and walked out after Vala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived in the briefing room Teal'c, Sam and Cameron where already assembled. They took their seats and soon to guards entered in between them was the teenager who was still wearing the torn up bloodstained jeans and ratty tee-shirt she stumbled though the gate in.

"Couldn't you give her some decent clothes?" Sam asked Landry

"Refused to wear anything but this" he replied simply

"I wouldn't wear anything a traitor offered me" the girl spat at Sam who recoiled at her icy tone

"Gotta love kids during puberty" Cam said trying to kill the tense mood in the room.

The girl shot Cam a dirty look and sat down across from Vala who was studying her face trying to remember who she was.

"Okay, let's start with the usual questions" Cam said his expression turned stony "Who are you? Why are you here? Where are you from? And how can we get a hold of your parents?"

"My friends call me Ivy, I went though the Stargate and ended up here, I'm from Country A-1 on Earth" she drawled, she stopped for a moment and looked down "Why even ask these questions? You know who you are, you know who I am."

"We don't know who you are, well Vala might" Sam said a little stiffly, the word 'traitor' stung awful hard

"You a Jaffa?" the girl asked Teal'c ignoring Sam

"I am" he said with a slight nod of his head

"I've read about Jaffa, in a book, I didn't know there where any on Earth" she said leaning in with a slight interest

"Lets not get into chit-chat" Cam said with a confused tone "Now I'm no Geography expert but I've never heard of a Country A-1"

The girl softened her tone "You really don't know who I am, do you?" The team shook their heads and Ivy went on "Well it's a long story, but it starts about 10 years ago, that's when they came" At this the team exchanged confused looks.

"Who came?" Daniel asked

"Them" the girl whispered "The Ori, they came back"

"The Ori" Vala whispered her face scrunched up "What do you mean 'back'?"

"They where gone, we thought dead, then they came back, for Earth, many bowed down in fear of their lives but the rest where murdered or enslaved. What the Ori didn't know is that there was an underground movement, people who pretended to believe but really plotted. We got control of the Stargate after they arrived. The government refused to let them have it and finally told the nation what was going on" Ivy took a deep breath and continued "We tried to fight back but they where too powerful and they took control of us and the entire earth"

Ivy stopped for a moment and looked up her voice panicked "What year is it?" she asked "2006" Cam answered "Why?"

But the rest of the team seemed to understand perfectly.

"Sam? Do you remember when we traveled though time, to 1969?" Daniel asked

"Yes" she said understanding but Teal'c cut her off before she could finish "I believe Ivy has traveled though time to us" he said looking around Ivy had gone very pale.

"I live in an Earth where poverty and disease run ravage, the year is 2027 and the Ori had come back in 2007" Ivy said "Country A-1 is the first one they landed on, the one that was once three countries. I believe one of them was called America but I'm not sure"

Everyone was silent until Cameron broke the spell.

"Can you tell us more about yourself, so we can trust you?" he asked a bit doubtful

Ivy sighed and went on "I was taken away from my parents when I was young. I do not know my last name, the only reason they call me Ivy is because I had a locket with that name on it around my neck" she said rubbing the still present locket on her neck "I move from place to place with another group of people. We live in houses once used long ago to hide escaping slaves, they are old but making new houses with hidden compartments and passageways is too risky, spies are everywhere"

"So, you live on the Underground Railroad and are part of a secret movement to defeat the Ori?" Daniel asked making sure he was getting everything right

"Yes" she answered

"Do you have any idea how the Ori where defeated the first time?" Daniel asked

"I'm afraid not" she said solemnly "They burned most reading materials and other vehicles of knowledge, we can only go though the gate sometimes or they might detect it. That was actually my first time, I had just made it to Cheyenne Mountain"

"I think we need a little time to let this all sink in, plus I have to finish my DNA tests on the girl" Sam interjected

"Those tests are useless" Ivy said "They have tainted my DNA to make those sorts of things useless"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She was right" Sam said as she sat down at a table with the rest of SG-1 "I couldn't read the DNA at all, we can't tell who she really is"

"So she is still a mystery child" Cam said stabbing his chicken with his fork "How can we trust her?"

"I do." Vala said staring down as everyone turned to her "You all had no reason to trust me either when I first came but I think we can trust her"

"I don't know if I like her" Sam said "She called me a traitor"

"She thought you where an Ori spy" Daniel said "And from the Earth she comes from I don't blame her, I wouldn't trust anyone either"

"She said something about disease ridden" Vala said "How do we know she isn't contagious?"

"Dr. Lam checked her out" Cam said "She is perfectly healthy"

"Seems like only time will tell who she is" Sam said quietly

Teal'c agreed in a solemn tone

"Indeed"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am **so** happy to get so many positive reviews, This is going to start to get more exciting as the chapters go on. All I can promise now is Adria and more of Vala's mysterious nightmares.


	3. Fogged Memory

I am so happy with all these positive reviews and I am very sorry if there is a lot of time between updates. I have a lot going on and a very tight schedule that doesn't allow me much writing time.

As for the person who thinks Ivy is Daniel and Vala's daughter, which is awful predictable. I might pull an 'O Henry' on you. I really haven't decided who she is yet, her as Daniel and Vala's daughter would be a bit too cliché. Or maybe it won't be as I said I haven't decided who she is yet.

And the Sam thing, yeah that was out of charter for her, that's what lack of sleep and evil English teachers who are trying to suck the creativity out of your body and feed it too the things that that banging around in the walls will do to you.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 3: Fogged Memory**

"I don't want to ask you again. Where is the girl that threatens us?" the Prior asked the woman withering in pain on the floor

She raised her bloody face and stared at the Prior though a dark mop of hair "I'll never tell you" she hissed softly "I would die before I betray my team"

"You've changed since we last met" he whispered "But that was but a short time ago" and he raised his staff, and yet again there was a flash of light and a bloodcurdling scream.

Vala woke up screaming and struggling to free herself from the tangled bed sheet's hold. A man clutching a coffee cup ran in to find a distressed Vala fighting with her bed sheets.

"Vala!" Daniel said gawking "Are you alright?"

She took a few heavy breaths then spoke "Yes, just a bad dream" she stopped to look at him "What are you gawking at?" she asked

Daniel didn't respond but handed her a hand mirror sitting on her bedside table. She peered into it and a bloodstained and bruised reflection stared back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want them brought to me" Adria proclaimed to a nearby man

"Dead or alive?" the man asked

"I want my mother and Daniel Jackson alive, the rest you can kill. But I want evidence you killed them if you did, there are too many liars in this army" she said her tone icy

"Of course" the man said bowing "We would bring you the bodies"

"On which planet?" The man asked

"PXY-545" Adria said looking out at the vast space in the window "Now leave, and bring me SG-1"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a fractured rib and a mild concussion, plus some pretty bad bruises and cuts. A few needed stitches" Dr. Lam said as she examined a few x-rays done of Vala.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked annoyed

"Vala" Daniel sighed "We never doubted you; we just didn't see how this sort of thing could happen"

"This is very serious and we intend to do everything in our power to help stop it" Dr. Lam said "We are doing some tests on your blood now and examining your x-rays to try and find a scientific explanation"

"Good Luck looking" said a voice from the door, it was Ivy.

"Ivy!" Daniel said slightly surprised "What are you doing here?"

"You're the real SG-1" Ivy said awed "The real team that everyone whispers about, the ones who disappeared when the Ori came for us"

"Ivy, what are you talking about?" Vala asked holding her head; she had a monster headache from the concussion

"The heroes of every story mothers tell their children to get to sleep at night" she breathed "SG-1, the saviors that will save us from the Ori!" she stopped and her expression darkened "You left us, in our time of need you disappear and do not come back. It's been ten years, people are losing faith."

"Ivy, why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" Daniel asked

Ivy looked rather confused "I was unconscious all day yesterday"

Daniel, Vala, and Carolyn Lam exchanged looks of concern.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she doesn't remember talking to us yesterday?" Cam asked and both Vala and Daniel shook theirs heads in a 'No'

"But he remembers us?" Cam asked again

"Yes! How many times do we have to go over this?" Vala asked irritably

"Fine, just trying to figure stuff out" Cam said "So shoot me for being curious"

"Why would we shoot you?" Vala asked

"It's just an expression" Daniel sighed "I don't thing we want Vala to take the 'so shoot me' comment literally"

"As if I would" she huffed leafing though a magazine that had been abandoned on the table

"Wouldn't put it past you" Cam mumbled

"What was that?" Vala asked sharply

Sam came in and sat down with a sigh next to Vala "We can't find out what's wrong with her" Sam said "We even tested brain waves for any abnormal activity, she's normal. Dr. Lam is diagnosing it as amnesia for now but with amnesia we could get her memory back like we did with Vala, but we can't even do that"

"Maybe she's messing with you" Cam said

"I doubt it; she genuinely seems to not remember the events that happened yesterday. Only remembers the information we gave her"

"She still knows who she is right?" Vala asked

"Of course she does but she just doesn't remember yesterday's events" Sam answered

"So, where are we going to today?" Daniel asked in an effort to change the subject

"PXY-545" Cam replied simply "Another Ori invasion, apparently Adria is there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the plan?" Vala asked Cam as SG-1 followed by SG-4 walked down the hill that separated the Stargate from the village

"We face them up front" he grunted "Tell them to leave and if and when they refuse we open fire on them"

"Don't you think that's a bit too hasty?" Vala asked

"Nope" Cam replied "Their going to find us anyways might as well face them instead of hiding from them"

"There it is!" yelled a member of SG-4 pointing to the now close medieval style village

The small village seemed rather merry, with stone and clay buildings lining the rocky dirt road in between them, there was a small market with a few people buying fruit or bread, some children ran merrily down the street playing a game with each other. But there was one thing that was out of place in this picture perfect little village.

The Ori soldiers.

They lined the streets looking rather ominous holding their weapons and looking around as if they where trying to find something. That something was SG-1.

"Looks like they have a welcoming party for us" Daniel said sarcastically

"Well let's go meet 'em" Cam said taking the lead down the slope. When they reached the village the soldiers stopped them.

"What is your business here?" one asked sharply brandishing his weapon

"Don't worry" Cam said carefully "We don't want any trouble, we want to just talk try to work things out with your leader"

The man smiled when he observed the faces of SG-1 closer "You are SG-1" he said the smile still tugging at his lips

"Yes" Daniel said "We would like to see the Oracle, Adria we heard she is here"

Yet again the man smiled "Of course" he said "She is here follow me"

"I don't trust him" Vala whispered to Daniel

"Just keep you're gun ready if we have to defend ourselves" he whispered back

When they entered the brick building where Adria was supposed to be all hell broke loose, Adria was obviously not there and a group of soldiers closed in on them from behind. Both teams ran to find a safe spot to shoot from. The small room had become a war zone, bullets shattering windows and a agonized scream of being shot every now and then, mostly it was the Ori falling but a member of SG-4 was on the ground clutching his bleeding arm and trying to still shoot with his other arm. Soon the Ori seemed to retreat and a few people rushed to the SG-4 member's aid. Vala came out from behind a table and Daniel reappeared to follow Vala to the man's side where Sam was already talking to one of his team mates.

"I think there is a Family living upstairs" Sam said to the SG-4 member "We should take him up there and see if they will let us tend to him there, the Ori soldiers will be back"

"Me and Vala will stand guard out side" Daniel said starting to walk towards the door

"I'll come too" Cam said following them out the door "Okay, so there are three ways to get in, this door, the side door, and those shattered windows" he said pointing to each location "I'll take the front door, Vala take the side, and Daniel take the windows"

Vala jogged down the ally to her location, which wasn't far from the shattered windows. A few of the village people looked at them half frightened hale curious.

"Nothing yet" Vala shouted to Daniel after about ten minutes "What about you?"

"Nothing here either" he said "Looks like Cam isn't having much trouble either"

"Maybe they left?" Vala asked

"I doubt it" Daniel replied "Just keep you're guard"

Vala started clicking her tongue to amuse herself; she didn't notice the cloaked man who came up behind her.

Daniel and Cam heard a muffled scream and the sound of a gun falling to the ground. Both ran over to find nothing but a gun, unmistakably the one Vala had been carrying.

"VALA!" Cam shouted but got no response. Daniel remained quiet knowing what happened, Vala had been taken again and the rest of SG-1 was next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again thank you for all the reviews and I am sorry this took so long, things got a little hectic.


	4. Déjà vu

There are two different parts of Déjà vu in this, yes one is the similarities of this to some of the events in 'Memento Mori' but there is another part, I'm pretty sure you can guess it.

This is where the story starts to get a little dark, there will be mild torture and swearing so right now I don't think it will be a problem for sensitive people but I just wanted to warn you the 'T' rating kicks in here.

Ghosts of the Future

Chapter 4: Déjà vu

She woke in a small dark room her head pounding, at first it seemed like it was just another nightmare, leaving her injured but alive and at the SGC. But when she opened her eyes she realized this was no nightmare, you wake up from the horrors of a nightmare. But this was real life horror; you can't wake up from this.

"Damn it" she muttered as she realized her hands where cuffed to the wall, she struggled slightly but decided it wasn't worth her strength. There was just one question, Where was she? Who brought her here? What where their plans for her? All these questions where answered as one person entered the room.

"Hello Vala Mal Doran" the Prior said "We have some questions for you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to look again!" the frantic man shouted "Try to find more witnesses!"

"Daniel, we've covered ever inch of that village, asked every person if they saw anything, we have nothing yet but honestly calm down" Cam said "SG-7 is there trying to find some clues on where Vala could be but we have nothing yet"

"Why aren't we there?" Daniel asked "We should be looking for her"

"This wasn't a random attack and it wasn't directed at just Vala, this is not a Goa'uld out for revenge the Ori took her, odds on they want all of us" Sam said for what seemed like the hundredth time

Daniel opened his mouth as if to speak but Teal'c cut him off "I am sure we will find Vala Mal Doran before anything happens to her or us"

That was not a comforting thought _'before anything happens to her or us' _

"I have to go" Daniel said "I have to finish...the translations"

"Didn't you already finish th-" Cam began but Sam quieted him

"I have to check on Ivy anyway" Sam said rising following Daniel out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you know?" Vala said narrowing her eyes at the man before her "Who told you?"

"We have our sources" The Prior replied "But as I said we have some questions for you, about the one who threatens us"

'Sources? What sources?' Vala thought 'A spy? A _spy_?! At the SGC? Could there possibly be?' She raked her mind for who it could be, nobody who was there before they had met the Ori but perhaps someone new. Someone on one of the other teams, and they are still there still a threat.

What sources?' Vala thought 'A spy? A ?! At the SGC? Could there possibly be?' She raked her mind for who it could be, nobody who was there before they had met the Ori but perhaps someone new. Someone on one of the other teams, and they are still there still a threat. 

"You have a spy" she whispered

"For a long while we have, they have been giving us the information needed to hunt you down. They have informed us of the girl" The Prior replied

Vala didn't seem to hear him; one thing swirled in her mind, the spy at the SGC. They had obviously only been there since the Ori became aware of their presence in the universe, Vala wasn't very concerned with members of other teams she did know a few had joined since the Ori threat had come about. But she didn't know any names just ghosts of a face.

"We know about the girl" The Prior said "We have been informed of her threat to us, we think you have some answers for us that will lead us to her"

"You actually think I would tell you where she was?" Vala asked

"With a little persuasion you might" The Prior replied, he raised his palm to face her and she was thrown against the wall, there was a sickening crack from her ribs before she fell back to the ground clutching her chest.

"This won't work" she said "I won't crack"

"Adria has allowed us to resort to anything but killing you to find your team and the girl" he replied simply raising his hand again this time sending a large gash down Vala's arm as if cutting her with an invisible knife she gasped and now clutched her arm trying to stem the flow of blood. She looked up into his face, it did not seem likely but it was…it was him.

"I knew you would recognize me sooner or later" he said softly "From what I remember you crack under pressure very quickly"

"It's different now" she said "I have people to live for, a purpose in life"

He seemed to ignore Vala "You know what I want from you"

"I keep telling you, I will not give it to you!" she yelled

He didn't respond, he just lifted up the staff, there was a flash of blue light and Vala was thrown again from her feet against the wall. Her head smacked the wall and she fell back down unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, Knock" came a voice from outside the door frame leading to Daniel's office

"Mmmhm?" he said trying to look like he was working

A blonde head popped in "Can I talk to you?" Sam asked

"Sure, Yeah just grab whatever looks remotely like a chair" Daniel said pointing to the two objects that would have looked like chairs had they not been heavily laden with bulging folders and dusty objects. Sam took a few files off the nearest one and laid them neatly on a nearby table.

"I want to talk about Vala" she said looking him straight in the eyes. Daniel let out a long breath, it had been nearly two days since she went missing and the rest of the team hadn't discussed this with him since he claimed he needed to finish some translations. A feat he had completed a few days prior to arriving in the village. Daniel nodded his head to encourage Sam to go on.

"First I just want to assure you, it wasn't you're fault at all. Had you been beside her we might have had two missing members instead of one" she said trying her best to sound positive. Daniel opened his mouth as if to talk but closed it again.

"You two have always been close, like brother and sister almost, we all have been close we are all a family and well we are upset to lose Vala, again, but...we have a tip on where she is" Daniel looked up at Sam

"When can we leave?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to ask you again. Where is the girl that threatens us?" the Prior asked the woman withering in pain on the floor

She raised her bloody face and stared at the Prior though a dark mop of hair "I'll never tell you" she hissed softly "I would die before I betray my team"

"You've changed since we last met" he whispered "But that was but a short time ago" and he raised his staff, and yet again there was a flash of light and a bloodcurdling scream.

Vala got a sick feeling of Déjà vu as she saw the light, the next thing that happened was a blur of pain and shock, a gash appeared on her stomach, now gushing blood, and she was thrown back into the wall again. She cried out in agony and the Prior waved his hand stemming the flow of blood to a soft trickle.

"We do not wish to kill you, but to get answers" he said "We will do what is necessary"

"You...won't...get...them…. from...me" Vala said gasping for air clutching her chest

"We don't plan to anymore" the Prior said smiling

Vala looked confused for a moment then she came to the horrible realization.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like a shield" Teal'c said staring at the transparent blue dome surrounding the small building

"Can we get through?" Cam asked his gun ready as if the Prior was to appear out of thin air

"Don't shoot it, but we could try to get though" Sam said carefully

Cam tried to step though but couldn't as if it was solid.

"That worked" Daniel said in a bitter sarcastic tone, he tried to lean on the 'solid' structure but fell through to the other side. The rest of the team tried to get through but failed. Daniel went to get out of it but was trapped inside.

"What the hell?" questioned Cam

"I believe Daniel Jackson should proceed to the building" Teal'c offered the rest of the team agreed and Daniel started towards the small shack of a building. When he reached the inside he saw stairs that led to a basement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe he is on his way" The Prior said to Vala listening to the footsteps "He won't be able to hear you so don't even waste you're breath screaming to him"

Vala looked up at the Prior with utter disgust in her face "He won't cave either" she said "Torture won't make him crack either"

"We won't be torturing him" The Prior said smiling again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel came to the iron doors in the basement of the shack which appeared to be larger then the top building itself. He held his gun ready to fire and opened the door. His eyes fell to the injured Vala on the ground and then rose to the Prior. He began to fire at the Prior but the bullets never reached him, the door behind him slammed shut. He resorted to charging at the Prior but another blue transparent shield separated him from the Prior and Vala.

"You son of a bitch" he whispered then his tone got louder "You son of a bitch!"

"Daniel Jackson" the Prior said smiling "We have some questions for you"

Daniel kept his gaze on the Prior "What have you done to her?" he asked angrily

The Prior ignored him "We think you will answer us" he said and raised his staff and pointed it at the bloodied Vala on the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ack! I know! Two weeks later! Sorry about the long delay, I had some trouble writing this chapter it is sort of a turning point in the story. This is where some Drama will happen. Sorry about nearly no Ivy appearances in this but it was more of a Daniel Vala chapter as will the next. Now a spy? Yes I shocked myself when I wrote that just as a pre-warning it is not Ivy.

Reviews are welcome and greeted with happiness.


	5. Promises

Wow that took forever to write. I had some trouble wording this how I wanted it and I've changed when it takes place this is after 'The Quest Part 2' I read a spoiler for a episode and got an idea to tie it in with my story. I Promise the next chapter will not take as long.

Ghosts of the Future

Chapter 5: Promises

"No response?" Sam asked Cam who was trying to contact Daniel on his radio

"None yet" he sighed "He must be in trouble, is there anyway to disable this thing?"

"I don't know" Sam said looking at the force field puzzled, but her eyebrows shot up with an idea "I think I know how we can break it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel" Vala started "Daniel don't agree to anything, don't tell him anything"

"We want to know where is the girl who threatens us is" The Prior said to Daniel who gave Vala a questioning look

"Ivy" she mumbled "They have a spy too"

"If you have a spy why can't they tell you?" Daniel asked

"They have no idea where she in kept at the SGC for they departed shortly after her arrival to tell us of her, they have not gone back" The Prior said "Something about her terrifies them, So I need you to tell me where she is"

"Daniel you can't tell him anything!" Vala yelled but the Prior stopped her before she spoke further with a sweep of his staff and her head snapped back hit the wall she swore though clenched teeth.

"Tell us Daniel Jackson. I do not believe you would enjoy seeing a team mate die"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy burst though the 'Gate Room screaming, she yelled out some words vaguely audible. Several people ran to her before she dropped to the ground.

"What was it she said?" One man asked another

"I think it was 'don't let Daniel leave you're sight'" the second man replied

"I hope he is still with SG-1" a woman said as she lifted up the girl

"Me too" agreed the second man

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel has been in there for a while, do you think something is wrong?" Cam asked

"If Daniel Jackson was in any trouble I am sure he would attempt to contact us" Teal'c answered

"What if he can't reach us?" Cam said glaring at the blue force field

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a decision to make" the Prior said to Daniel "Watch her die or give us some answers"

"Daniel, don't tell him anything, I will be fine" Vala insisted

"Vala, I'm not letting them hurt you anymore" Daniel argued

"So you would rather risk the lives of many others?" Vala said

"They made a previous offer with me" Daniel said solemnly "If I accept that one no one dies"

At these words Vala looked back in utter bafflement, however the Prior had a serene smile on his face.

"So you are willing to accept our previous offer?" The Prior asked

"Under a few conditions, first of all you need to release Vala and you need to leave all Stargate teams and Earth alone" Daniel requested

The Prior looked stricken for a moment but he answered "You may change you're mind later on"

"Never will there come a day when I choose to attack Earth or anyone in the Stargate program" Daniel said

"If you would rather she die" The Prior said coolly raising his staff "Then you get you wish"

"Wait! I'll do it" Daniel said

"What?! Daniel you can't possibly even consider?!" Vala shouted

"You understand there may come a day when we invade Earth?" The Prior asked

"Yes" said Daniel "But let Vala go"

The Prior started to raise his staff to destroy the force field when Daniel spoke up

"Wait!" he said

"Yes?" the Prior asked irritably

"I wish to speak to Vala" Daniel requested

"You know you can not tell her where you are going and what you will be doing right?" The Prior said

"Yes, but I would like to speak to her, before I go" Daniel said

"Very well" The Prior said removing the force field between him and Vala and Daniel with the sweep of his staff. Daniel stumbled over to Vala and kneeled to face the sitting woman before him; the Prior moved back from the two but kept a weary eye on them.

"Daniel what's going on?" Vala asked

"I can't tell you, but there is something's I can tell you. I will be leaving with the Prior" at these words Vala opened her mouth to protest but Daniel went on "I don't know when I will see all of you again and it may not be as soon as you hope but I will try"

"But where will you go?" She asked tears starting to form in her eyes

"I can not tell you, but when I am gone I may not be...the same" He said "Trust me I won't let them invade Earth, or any other planet for that matter. I'll try to not let them at least. Vala I do not want you to worry, I'm right here nothing bad will happen. I promise"

Vala did not speak after that, she hugged Daniel tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder for what seemed like days, in reality was really only minutes. After

Ten minutes or so the Prior spoke

"It is time" he said

Daniel looked Vala straight in the eyes "Promise me you won't try to find me" he said she hesitated and he spoke again "Vala you must promise me"

"I promise" she said her voice quivering

Daniel hugged her one last time then kissed her softly on the forehead

"Don't say good-bye" Daniel said "I know we will meet again"

He stood up and crossed over to the Prior and looked back at Vala, her blue eyes where unblinking and piercing watching him. He tried to speak, to tell her but the words got caught up somewhere and came out in a quiet choking sound. He stood beside the Prior and both disappeared in a flash of blue light. Vala buried her face in her hands weeping; she wishes she had told him. Now he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had nearly given up hope when the force field disappeared all exchanged questioning glances.

"I guess we can go in now" Cam said

"Stay on alert though, you never know what could happen" Sam said clutching her weapon

And with that the three of them walked into the little shack and down the stairs to the basement

"Geeze, its bigger down here then it is up there" Cam said amazed at the size of the basement compared to the one roomed structure above them. They walked down the hall to the only door. It was locked, so Sam knocked on it a few times, everyone ready to attack if needed. There was no response, so Teal'c tried to force entry by slamming up against the door. After a few try's it swung open and the three rushed in to only find an injured Vala sitting on the floor weeping with her hands covering her face.

"He's gone" she choked "I let him go and now he is gone"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must say one of the reasons I did not write as often was lack of reviews, reviews motivate me to write more and faster. I hope that I get more feedback on this chapter and want to thank Shinki and AvitarGirl for being my most loyal readers.


	6. I'm Right Here

This chapter will be really shorter then the other ones, sorry about that but I must say I was very disappointed with my amount of reviews for a past few chapters. I don't like to spend my time writing when I know no one will read so depending on the amount of interest the chapter stirs up I might put this on hold and write a few one-shots and short stories (2-4 chaps max) I am not dropping the story entirely I will just be putting it on hold.

I am bringing back some old memories from 'The Powers that be' and there are spoilers for 'The Shroud' Yes I know the spoilers said where the episode took place but for the purposes of this story it will be on P8X-412.

**Chapter 6: I'm Right Here**

It all seemed like a dream to her, she had been led out of the shack by Sam and the entire team had gone though the Stargate. She remembered walking (with some help due to her injuries) down the ramp then it went blank. She was now lying down in a warm soft bed that after a few seconds she recognized as her own.

She groaned and glanced at the clock three in the morning? Could that be right? They got back at the SGC at about six at night and she knew she had most likely been to the infirmary for her injuries, which she took note of where bandaged up, but three in the morning? How could she black out for that long? Why hadn't she stayed in the infirmary for longer? Did they bring her here?

But as the seconds passed things began to come back to her. She had been in the infirmary for the night and most of the day, then she had been released and went back to her quarters and she has been here for hours. It had been more then twenty-four hours since she had left the planet and yet it felt like only hours the experience was fresh in her memory, she really wished it wasn't, she wished that it would feel like it was years ago like the moments before the mission did. Words still chimed in her head like loud bells torturing the part of her that just wanted to let it all go curl up like a child and hide, from everything from the Ori, Adria, Ivy, the team...perhaps even Daniel.

Had she never met that god damn man she would not be here in a big mess with her daughter attempting to take over the universe. She would still be a thief most likely but that seemed more appealing then this at the moment...Or did it? She felt like she was part of a family here, something she had not felt in a long time. She was a part of something important, what she had always wanted isn't that good enough? Still his words before he left would not leave her _'I'm right here nothing bad will happen. I promise'_

Vala clutched her head aching from thinking too hard about these things that would not stop swimming in her mind. She rolled over and fell into a half sleep half awake state until later that morning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have they located DanielJackson yet?" Teal'c asked General Landry

"Nope, we know he is with Adria but we don't know where she is" he replied

"I see you're conflict" Teal'c said "However have you tried to contact planets where the Ori have been before, to see if she is there, or has been there recently"

"Still going though the list: The General replied "But for now we don't know what has become of Daniel or if he is alright, more importantly where he is."

The two stood in solemn silence for a few moments before Teal'c spoke again

"Has Vala Mal Doran woken yet?"

"Yep" came a voice from the doorway "And she is with Ivy, who seems to know where Daniel is"

They both turned to where Doctor Lam stood her arms crossed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"P8X-412" Vala said to the group of people before her "Sound Familiar?"

The rest of SG-1 including General Landry and Ivy sat before her not a word was spoken for the small amount of time she gave them to answer

"About a year ago! I went there and disguised myself as Qetesh and would have gotten away with it to if I wasn't forced to confess" Vala said

"How could I forget?" Cam groaned "Then the planet was diseased by the Ori. I almost died, of course I remember"

"So, Adria is on this planet?" Sam asked "With Daniel?"

"That's what Ivy said" Vala replied shrugging her shoulders

"How does Ivy know that Adria is located on this planet?" Teal'c asked

They turned to Ivy who kept her mouth clamped shut.

"She refuses to tell me" Vala said "But it is worth a try!"

"There have been reports of Adria being on this planet recently" General Landry said "You will be heading out as soon as possible"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1 lined up at the Stargate awaiting the 'Gate to be opened, there was a _kawoosh _sound and the brilliant blue wormhole came into view. The team glanced at each other then started up the ramp and into the 'Gate and into the desert world of P8X-412, they were greeted with the muzzles of weapons pointed at them

"It is the false god Qetesh" one of the men whispered to the other

"What are you doing here?" said the man who appeared to be the leader of the pack "Last time you brought nothing but trouble"

Cam started forward but Vala beat him to the chase "I am here to see Adria, my daughter" she said

"You wish to see the Orici?" The man asked

"The Orici is you're daughter?" another man asked

"Yes, and I wish to see her" Vala said her temper rising

"Very well follow us" said the first man and SG-1 followed

Along the way Vala received many odd looks, snickers, and second glances from the people of the village. After about five minutes they reached their destination, which also happened to be Qetesh's old temple. As the team closed in on the main room they saw Adria, she was perched on the throne wearing a garment that seemed similar to the one Vala has worn as she had sat there.

"This looks familiar" Cam whispered

Adria rose from her seat to address the new guests

"Mother what a pleasant surprise" Adria said in an icy tone

"You know why I am here" Vala said

"I must say this temple is simply beautiful" Adria said

"Where is he?" Vala said her tone taking on the same icy consistence as her daughters

"I also borrowed a few garments that you must have left behind, they seem to fit me perfectly" Adria went on

"WHERE IS HE?!" Vala screamed losing her temper

"He should be here any minute now" Adria said an evil smirk tugging at her lips "Ah! I believe that is him now"

The team turned around to see but what met their eyes was something totally unexpected

"Oh my God" breathed Sam

Cam made a choking sound as if he was trying to get out words that where stuck.

Teal'c stood wide eyed and shocked

Vala stared at the once blue now milky white eyes of the man before her then fell to her knees weeping; he had done this for her, to save her.

The robe clad figure stared at the weeping woman a flicker of remorse was seen on his pale face for a moment or two before he spoke

"Hallowed are the Ori"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh snap.

Like I said the reviews really will weigh heavily on when the next chapter will be out.

Thanks again to Shinki for being my most loyal reader


	7. Don't Leave

Some D/V in here just only really thoughts and memories and a nice little Sam and Vala friendship moment.

**Chapter 7: Don't Leave**

Vala felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and heard a soft voice urging her to get up, she turned her head to see the face of Sam she got off her knees and hugged her, silent tears falling down Sam's face too, after a few moments Vala broke away from the embrace.

"You alright?" Sam asked concerned

"I'm not sure" Vala said shaking her head "I'm just not sure"

Her gaze met the Priors, his eyes where unreadable, blank from any emotion that could be attempting to bubble to the top the once deep blue eyes that now where a cold milky shade piercing her like a knife.

"I suppose you have no business here" Adria said smirking from her throne

"Oh No" Cam said "We are not leaving unless we have Daniel with us"

"A Prior can not change back to human form unless he chooses so" she said averting her gaze to Daniel "And Daniel does not want to leave. Right Daniel?"

The Prior did not respond but kept his place so still one might mistake him for a statue. But Vala lost her temper and angrily ran forward at her daughter only to be stopped by guards standing nearby.

"You Liar!" she yelled "You are threatening him! You threatened him and now he is brainwashed!"

"He is loyal to me now" Adria said "He will remain here as a part of our deal"

Teal'c raised his staff but Sam stopped him "She has a shield remember? It would only be a waste" Teal'c lowered it slightly but still kept a firm grip

"As long as you are all here, why don't you stay for awhile?" Adria said and the back doors in which they came where closed and locked.

"You can't trap us in here. This used to be my temple I know every single entrance exit and passageway!" Vala said

"As do we" Adria said "We questioned every villager about this temple and studied it, I must say I was quite surprised to find out it used to be you're" she paused for a moment her cold eyes scanning the faces of each member of the team searching for each and every emotion, Cameron Mitchell looked somewhat confused angry, Sam Carter the woman was in utter shock and sadness almost denial lit up her eyes, The Jaffa-Teal'c was angry and seemed eager for revenge and of course her mother.

Her Mother, she was furious yet there was another type of emotion hidden beneath the anger, what was it? Denial? Sadness?

But then it came to her, she had seen it before in the eyes of mothers as they saw their sons die for the noble cause of the Ori and she had seen it in her mother's eyes before when she refused to come with her.

Heartbreak, deep within her eyes was heartbreak.

"Surrender you're weapons" Adria said to the team, no one responded

"Surrender them now, they are of no use to you" Still no one budged; she sighed and managed to pry the various weapons out of their grips using her power.

"Loyal Prior" she said averting her gaze to Daniel "Take our guests to their temporary quarters"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit of forceful persuading from Adria the team ended up following Daniel to about a dozen small cubby like rooms, with barely enough space for the limp mattress and faded blanket perched awkwardly in the corner.

"Ah! The servants' quarters." Vala groaned as Daniel left "Watch out for the rats"

"I don't see how you can be so calm." Cam said

"You call this calm darling?" Vala asked "No, this is not calm this is god damn frustrated!" she plopped down violently on a mattress sending a rat scurrying from its hiding spot

"Do we have any means of communication at all Sam?" Cam asked

"Nope" She said "Adria seems to have messed up all our equipment somehow"

"We have my criminal skills and vast knowledge of the temple" Vala offered

"Okay, so tell us how the hell do we get out of here?" Cam asked

"Well if I recall correctly servants quarters are always heavily locked a guarded with no secret passageways" Vala said almost faintly, when she spotted the annoyed looks on her teammate's faces she merely shrugged and said "Well I wouldn't want all my servants escaping!"

There was a long pause of silence only broken by the occasional squeaking of a rat or gust of wind from outside before Sam spoke "I can't believe Daniel would do this"

Vala looked up "He did it for us" she whispered "They threatened him with the destruction of Earth...and murder of us"

Her statement spawned another awkward span of silence before Cam spoke up "Well...we might as well develop a plan"

And they spoke until the small hours of the morning only hatching a weak escape plan that had more of a chance of failing then succeeding and getting them all killed. They called it a night and went into their separate spaces to sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I can't tell you, but there is something's I can tell you. I will be leaving with the Prior" at these words Vala opened her mouth to protest but Daniel went on "I don't know when I will see all of you again and it may not be as soon as you hope but I will try"_

_"But where will you go?" She asked tears starting to form in her eyes_

_"I can not tell you, but when I am gone I may not be...the same" He said "Trust me I won't let them invade Earth, or any other planet for that matter. I'll try to not let them at least. Vala I do not want you to worry, I'm right here nothing bad will happen. I promise"_

_Vala did not speak after that, she hugged Daniel tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder for what seemed like days, in reality was really only minutes. After _

_Ten minutes or so the Prior spoke_

_"It is time" he said_

_Daniel looked Vala straight in the eyes "Promise me you won't try to find me" he said she hesitated and he spoke again "Vala you must promise me"_

_"I promise" she said her voice quivering_

_Daniel hugged her one last time then kissed her softly on the forehead_

_"Don't say good-bye" Daniel said "I know we will meet again"_

_In her mind she was screaming "Don't leave! Don't Leave! Please just stay, I have to tell you..."_

But before she could finish her dream her slumber was rudely awoken by an ice cold hand on the bare flesh of her neck, she woke with a start knowing it had been at most one hour of sleep, and then she recognized the persons face it was him.

"Adria wishes to see you" The Prior said

"What if I refuse?" Vala snapped

"Then you will be taken with force" he responded

"You would let it come to that?" she asked

"You know it is my last resort" he said "But if I must I will"

"The others would wake" she said

"And if I must I will use force on them too" he said

"Why are you doing this?" Vala asked "Why did it have to come to this?"

"Come" he said "Adria is waiting"

"Make me" she snapped

He grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull her away but she merely jerked her hand away from his grip, after a few failed attempts at this he realized he needed to do what he dreaded, when she jerked away for the umpteenth time in his frustration he sent her flying into one of the cold stone walls, his first instinct was to help her up but he overcame the remorse just as the crash and her surprised shriek awoke the team who after a moment ran to help, Cam was the first since he was the closest and was immediately sent flying away when he attempted to tackle Daniel. Sam and Teal'c stopped when he readied his staff.

"Adria wishes to see her, she refused to come peacefully" The Prior breathed "I was needed to use force and will not hesitate to use it again"

"Daniel snap out of it!" Sam shouted "Just fight it! Be human again rebel against Adria! You don't have to do this!"

Vala attempted to stand up tiny lights where popping in front of her eyes, she stumbled blindly towards The Prior to attempt to strike him but he sent her flying again. He walked over to the heap of a body breathing heavily and pulled her up by her arm and proceeded to yank her along to the door only stopping to deflect an advancing Teal'c.

"I warned you" he grunted "You did not listen"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his frustration of her kicking and biting and doing whatever it took to loosen his grip when he reached Adria's throne he tossed the woman at the cold stone floor. Vala's knees buckled at the blow and she fell downward onto her hands and knees.

"I see she put up a fight" Adria said "Just as I knew she would, Rise Mother" Vala rose gingerly her back turned towards the Prior to face her daughter.

"You're team came just as predicted" She said "You realize all of this was a plot right? You're kidnapping was merely bait for Daniel to come to you're rescue where to spare you're life he sacrificed becoming a Prior, but this is not the end of my little game Mother...no it is merely the start soon the rest will unfold as they send other teams to search for you"

Vala's heart sank, if Adria was willing to tell her all this information then she was not planning on having them leave alive.

"You're going to kill us all won't you?" Vala asked, at these words The Priors eyes flashed angrily at Adria.

"Only if it is absolutely necessary" she said "Now, Mother tell me of the girl at the SGC"

"No" said Vala simply

"Mother, I do not wish to hurt you tell me of her" Adria said

"I nearly died refusing to speak of this" Vala said "Do you really think I'll tell you? Ha! I'll die before I do"

"I have a short temper" Adria said all the faux sweetness in her voice dissolved "Do not test me and tell me of her"

"Bite me" Vala snapped in response at this Adria sent her down to her knees again clutching her chest

"Take her away!" Adria said to a nearby solider who proceeded to force Vala back to the servants quarters kicking her or smacking her for each time she resisted. When she was gone The Prior turned to Adria in disgust of what he had just seen

"You said you would not hurt her" He said firmly

"I did what must be done" she responded

"You promised me that you would not harm her at all" he said

"Go" she said angrily when he didn't budge and repeated it again only with more force sending him away angrily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhh Intense.

I love Reviews they make me oh so happy.


	8. Asdak

Three Reviews in one day! That made me so so so happy! An old friend of Vala's returns in here. So enjoy and keep up with the reviews they make me oh so happy!

**Chapter 8: Asdak**

"Vala, c'mon wake up Vala"

"Mmmhm?"

"Hey, you're awake Cam! Teal'c! Vala woke up"

She groaned as a few faces swan into view and the events of last night came back to her.

"About time you woke" Cam said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Vala said as she sat up "A little dizzy and light-headed but fine"

"What did Adria say?" Sam asked

"Mostly she asked me about Ivy" Vala said "Don't worry I did not tell her anything"

"Ivy is no ordinary kid" Sam said "Me and Carolyn have been studying her behavior, and we have noticed some odd things. For instance when she got extremely angry at us for going to get Daniel she went off on a rage telling us we where fools and wouldn't come back alive, well the point is when she went off on her rage yelling and screaming beakers on a nearby table just shattered for no reason. Of course if could have been a coincidence, I was conducting some more experiments on her DNA and perhaps a chemical caused it to explode or something but even the empty ones broke and those chemicals should not have exploded when mixed"

"Is it just me or do we have a lot of problems with kids?" Cam asked "First Vala's demon of a daughter, no offence"

"None Taken" Vala said

"Well anyways first Adria, now this Ivy girl" Cam said "We are really bad with kids"

There was a bit of laughter and small talk before Sam spoke up again "We almost forgot to tell you Vala! There is a window that opens high up on the back wall, it is too small for anyone to squeeze though but we think we can try to talk to some people to try to get some help from the outside, and we thought you might be the person to talk to them"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had he become? This wasn't what he planned on having happen. He was going to be an inside man, a spy for Earth not this. He was a traitor doing Adria's bidding and harming the people he cared about and abandoning his own morals. This was not him he found himself trusting the Ori and believing in them at times. Did this happen to all Priors? Was there a constant war waging inside of them the second their own skin turned milky white?

He felt like a traitor a filthy traitor. All he was supposed to do was turn into this monstrosity then work against Adria secretly, but that was not what was happening he was agreeing with her and denouncing his own friends for not believing in the power of the Ori. Why wouldn't they? How could they not see how it was the Ori that where the closest things to gods we will ever have! No they weren't, they never where and they never will be why was he thinking this way? Why was this happening to him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To their dismay no one seemed to come to that window or even live nearby enough for them to communicate. They had not seen much of anyone near the temple anyway but it was worth a try. They passed hours by playing a few card games with a worn out pack of cards.

The sky began to get darker and darker gradually and they called it a night, but Vala was sitting awake on the lumpy excuse for a mattress, there had to be someway out so passageway they had forgot or trap door they had not covered. She leaned against a wall and a stone fell loose.

She could get outside; they could be free to get to the Stargate...but what about Daniel? Where they not here to get him? This would not be another botched rescue mission, she would not allow it. But then there was another possibility, to get an inside man to pass information onto them and to assist them in getting Daniel back. It was sure to work, she was certain.

She carefully and quietly crept to the wall where the loose stones where, she pushed the bottom one ever so lightly and it slid to the other side she continued this

Vala got out of bed gingerly and glanced back at her friends, it was be easier and safer if she went alone. Plus her and Sam where the only people who could squeeze though that hole. But it would be safer and easier if she went alone.

She carefully and quietly crept to the wall where the loose stones where, she pushed the bottom one ever so lightly and it slid to the other side she continued this action for the five of the medium sized stones, she slid though the gap and covered it back up with the stones and a few sticks positioned in an odd pattern so she could find this wall again. Vala looked out at the vast desert and distant village before her and began to run towards the dim lights of the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was different outside the window, he noticed almost immediately and glanced outside, a raven-haired woman was running towards the village at full speed as if snakes where biting at her heels.

"Vala"

With these uttered words from his mouth three courses of action sprung to mind, let her go and pray she comes back alive, follow her and warn her of the possible danger, or tell Adria and get guards to capture her and bring her back. Part of him wanted her to get caught, wanted her to be punished for her actions, the other half just wanted to run after her and get the rest of the team so they could go home. He rose from his seat and rushed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was almost there, just a little bit farther before she was able to enter the village; she was almost there when a figure in the dark stepped in front of her.

"Who are you?" the person asked, judging by their voice she assumed they where male

"None of you're business" she said, Adria had not confiscated her zat but she had disabled it however it could still be used a a scare tactic so Vala raised it as if to shoot "Move or I will make you get out of my way"

The man snorted "As if it works, the Orici must have disabled it, you're a prisoner you've escaped from the temple how did you do it?"

"None of you're business" she said to the man, he must have been about ten feet from her yet in the blanket of darkness she could not see three inches let alone ten feet

There was a dim light where the temple sat and the sound of voices from far away.

"That must be the Orici's forces" the man said, before Vala could speak he shot her with his zat and she fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cam. _Cam. _Wake up, me and Teal'c heard something outside and Vala is missing, we think she escaped" Sam hissed "Wake up!"

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes "Damn it Sam its too early, what did you say?"

"Me and Teal'c heard people outside and we think Vala escaped" Sam said

"Other then she is gone what give you that idea?" Cam asked

"Well...no sign of a struggle and there are some loose bricks by her bed"

Cam shot her a questioning look.

"A way out" she explained

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaguely unaware of where to go or even what he was doing Daniel had gone down the hallway towards the exit, but before he could reach it Adria came out of her throne room a horde of soldiers gathered around her she had ordered him to follow and he obeyed. They ended up outside heading towards what he could see was Vala talking to a man about ten feet away from her. However before they could make it to her the man pulled out a zat and shot her.

Daniel remembered nearly screaming and running to her, yet he stood his ground as the man dragged her away.

"We must go faster and find him and my mother!" Adria spat and the group went on now faster then before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala groaned and lifted her head up from the soft pillow, a nice alternative to the hard stone floor earlier that day but still rather unpleasant seeing as she had no idea where she was. A man was sitting by a fireplace set in the back wall of the room feeding small sticks to the fire his back turned to her.

"The Orici and her troops can't find us here, don't worry" the man said

"Who are you?" she asked

He did not answer but turned to face her; in the flickering firelight she recognized the face of a man who had once been her most loyal servant.

"Asdak" she breathed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took longer then I wanted to take but I got it done (Hurray!) And now you can all be good little readers and review it!

P.S If you don't know who Asdak is he was one of Vala's most devoted followers when she was Qetesh and I thought it would be nice to bring him back. I also have a very interesting Ivy story plot in the back of my head let's just say I won't leave this planet out of my story anytime soon.


	9. Trust Me

Just to clear up any confusion, the whole Daniel hurting Vala but get mad at Adria when she hurt her is an example of the sort of inner battle almost multiple personality behavior like two Daniels each one fighting to break the surface and the Daniel hurting Vala was Prior Daniel but hurting her sort of awakened the Daniel we all know and love tried to fight back the Prior Daniel and so he ended up getting angry at Adria. Sorry if that made everything more confusing. And after seeing 'The Shourd' on Youtube I just want you to remind you readers that this is going to be an alternate ending to season ten.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 9: Trust Me**

"Asdak" Vala said "What are you...?"

"Doing?" he said "You would have been caught immediately, I had to stop you to save you're life"

"Why?" Vala asked "Why would you want to save me after what I have put you though?"

"The Ori have done much worse" he said his head down staring at the floor

"Worse then Qetesh?" Vala asked

Asdak thought for a moment before he answered "If anything they are the same in matters of brutality. But not as bad as you posing as Qetesh"

"Wow" Vala said "What have they done?"

"They ruthlessly murder the nonbelievers. They have turned this once happy civilization into a nation of constant fear" he said "Things have only gone from bad to worse in the time that we have been under the control of the Ori"

"Are you part of an alliance against them?" Vala asked

Asdak snorted in disgust before he answered her "Nope. I am the only one who is brave enough to plot against them. Everyone else either believes them or are too afraid of the price they will pay if they are caught" he trailed off into silence

Vala did not need to hear what the punishment was for non-believers, she had experienced it herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before SG-1 could investigate the loose bricks safely Adria had stormed into the servant's quarters.

"Where is my mother?!" she spat at them

"No idea" Cam said

"You are lying where is she?" Adria asked

"Colonel Mitchell is speaking the truth" Teal'c said

"You are lying to protect her, but you will tell me!" Adria said fixing her gaze on Cam, after a moment he began to rise from the ground Adria was choking him to death. Before she could succeed Sam and Teal'c had come forward to their friend's aid.

"Stop! Don't you realize that if we knew where she as we would have told you by now?!" Sam shouted as Teal'c unsuccessfully charged at Adria only to be pushed off by her personal shield. Adria thought for a moment before letting the Colonel fall to the ground shaken but alive. She did not speak a word to the team but turned to one of her Priors and ordered him to watch them to make sure no one escaped again and then stormed out of the room.

But Sam had noticed something.

She had with her two Priors one was now watching them, but neither was Daniel and she knew Adria would not miss the opportunity to mock them with their changed friend. So the question remained, where was Daniel?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adria, a furious rage, entered her throne room and immediately began to issue orders.

"I want a full search for my mother question everyone and look everywhere. I want the rest of SG-1 to be constantly guarded and questioned twice a day. And Daniel I need to speak with you" Adria said

"Excuse me Orici" A solider said

"What is it?" Adria hissed

"Daniel has not been with us since we re entered the temple I thought you sent him to search for you're mother some more" the solider replied his voice slightly quivering at the sight of Adria fuming before him

"You Idiot" she spat

She knew where Daniel was, he was going out to find her mother and she would not allow it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew if he was ever found that he would be severely punished, but this was something he needed to do this. He needed to find Vala before Adria's forces did and before anything happened, who was that man that shot her with the zat? Where was he? Daniel stumbled though the village looking for a house they left unchecked or a building hidden just somewhere where she would be left unharmed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala had spoken with Asdak about everything that had happened since she left, plight of crops, the murders of unbelievers, and of course Adria.

"When The Orici came we where forced to give up most of our material goods and food stock to attempt to make the arriving of her more pleasurable" Asdak said "She came thru the Stargate and demanded to see the village at once, she read from the book of Origin then went to the temple and sat upon the throne almost mirroring the image of Qetesh. It wasn't long until you're friend came; he was led thru the Stargate by a Prior. The one who visited our village and brought Origin here when you where exposed as a false god. He looked angry and was reluctant to follow orders but whenever Adria mentioned their 'deal' he would obey her and eventually he came out to the village again he was a Prior"

"How long was it before he was a Prior?" Vala asked

"A few days" Asdak replied "He learned the teachings of the Ori rather fast"

Suddenly there where footsteps outside near the small hut, Asdak jumped to his feet "It's them" he said and ran to grab a weapon and cover the door,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel had found the place eventually after a long walk far from the village, it was a small hut that could easily from a distance be mistaken for a sand dune. He walked around it a few times before finding the equally hidden door, he attempted to open it but a person on the other end shouted out a warning.

"Walk in here and you will die" the person said, Daniel assumed this was the man who had Vala

"Let me in or I will blast the door open" Daniel threatened when he could not open the door he fulfilled his promise and the door was blasted open with his staff. The man went flying into a wall and Daniel stepped in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala saw Asdak get flung from the door into the stone wall and then _he_ stepped in, she grabbed the gun that Asdak had dropped when _he _forced his way in. She was full of rage at the man she thought she knew who now stood before her working for the people he had attempted to destroy on so many occasions.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a deathly whisper

"I'm here to get you Vala" he said "Adria is furious she might kill the rest of the team"

"You're working for her" she said "If I go with you I will be turned in and we all die, or I could just kill you now"

"Vala..." he said "You would not shoot me"

"There is nothing I would not do anymore" she said her temper rising

Daniel took a few steps forward and reached for Vala's wrist, she jerked away dropping her gun leaving her defenseless to Daniel who now had a firm hold on her wrists and backed her into a corner so she could not run.

"Let go of me" Vala said

"No. I want you to listen to me, I want you to trust me" he said. Her wrists made a cracking noise and she gave a tiny yelp

"Daniel, you're hurting me" Vala said her tone softening

Daniel stopped for a moment; it was the first time she had called him Daniel since he had been turned into a Prior

"Do you trust me?" he asked

But before she could answer someone jumped at him with a knife slashing at his back, caught totally off-guard he was unable to prevent the attack and he fell backwards. Vala saw Asdak tackle Daniel as both tried to fight off the other, one would surely kill the other, without thinking Vala picked the gun back up and pointing it at both of them attacking one another.

"Stop it!" she shouted "You'll kill each other!"

Neither stopped instead Daniel reached for his staff but was pushed away by Asdak who now at attempting to stab at Daniel's face, he put his arms up in defense and Asdak resorted to stabbing at his hands, blood was falling everywhere, from Asdak's mouth where Daniel had punched him to Daniel's many wounds from where Asdak had slashed at him with the knife. Vala knew Asdak would kill Daniel soon if she did not do anything, so she fired the gun at the two. She heard a yelp of pain and a dull thud of a body fall to the ground. She kept her eyes closed almost not daring to open them to see who she had killed. A man got up and walked over to her.

"You killed him" he said

She opened her eyes "I had to, he was about to kill you"

And she and Daniel gazed upon the once most devout servant of Qetesh lying on the ground blood streaming from his wound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about to leave you on a cliff hanger about who would die, but I decided to be nice and let you know I was an evil author and did not kill Daniel.

Reviews will make me uber happy.


	10. Murder

So here it is Chapter ten (YAY!) this is a bit of a milestone considering I have reached double digits in my chapters finally! (Woohoo I rock even if I write slow) Well this week is school vacation week so expect chapters to be slightly smaller then usual but I plan to write at least four this week which is a lot more then usual and most likely there will be more then four so this is my little gift to you!

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 10: Murder**

Vala stood there her eyes wide and shocked the gun still clutched in her hands.

"Vala..." Daniel began putting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way but she shook him off.

"I murdered him Daniel" Vala said, she had killed people before and even recently but it had been people coming after her Ori soldiers people who chose to fight chose to die and she did not know them. But this was _murder_ she had trusted Asdak for so many years, he had been her loyal servant when she posed as Qetesh he was the only one she could trust. She had not murdered anyone since her years as Qetesh and even then she couldn't control it. But still it was just like the countless other's Qetesh had murdered the way their eyes glazed over, the way they took that last shuddering breath, the dull thud as they fell to the ground.

"Vala. You only did what you thought was right, its okay" Daniel said

"No!" Vala snapped "It's not okay!" she flung herself down on a stool staring at the pale face and waxy skin of the body the blood still dripping from the wound. It brought back to many memories, too many innocent people, too many loved ones all falling one by one as she stood by the ribbon device in her hand killing them yet helpless to stop. She had promised herself never again would she kill an innocent person, never would she torture another loved one. Qetesh had done these things, some of which to simply break the heart of her host, but Vala could not help but blame herself for them for everything that had happened. She began to weep burying her face into her hands.

Daniel came over to Vala and kneeled by her "This isn't just about Asdak is it?"

Vala shook her head "No. There where others. I've murdered people before"

"Qetesh murdered people" Daniel corrected "Not you"

Vala was quiet for a moment "But I murdered Asdak"

"You did not kill in cold blood, you killed to save another person's life" Daniel said swallowing hard feeling guilty it was his life

Vala did not speak but instead averted her gaze from Asdak to Daniel she still cried silent tears. He was still a Prior yet somehow hidden in his face she saw Daniel the same Daniel she remembered after her amnesia, the same Daniel who held her after she had been resurrected by the Prior, the same Daniel she always annoyed and bickered with. It was Daniel not some Prior despite his appearance.

"It's alright Vala" He said and wrapped her in a warm embrace "It's going to be alright"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm amazed he hasn't found her yet" Cam said

"What?" asked Sam

"Vala. I'm amazed that Daniel has not found her yet" Cam answered

"What makes you think he hasn't?" Sam said

"I think we would know if he has, I mean Adria would throw her back in here or something, but we would know" Cam said

"How can you be sure that Daniel Jackson would turn Vala Mal Doran in?" Teal'c asked

"He's a Prior" Cam said "Adria has meddled with his brain, he is different now"

"Maybe Vala got though to Daniel and not the Prior" Sam said "He listens to her, well when she is not babbling but he does listen to her when she talks, ever since we almost lost her in the supergate thing he regretted not listening to her and has ever since"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to the Prior?" Vala asked leaning her head on his shoulder, she could have been teasing him but it seemed like a serious question

"I fought him" Daniel said "I've almost won, I think I might be my old self soon" Vala could see the wrinkles his face had taken on since becoming a Prior had smoothed out some, specks of blue where peeking out from behind the milky white of his eyes.

"What do we do with Asdak?" Vala asked "Do we bury him or tell someone or just leave him?"

"We don't have time to bury him and I doubt he has anymore allies in the village, the best we can do is leave him" Daniel replied

"What do we do now?" Vala asked

"We head back to the temple, get the team and head home I guess" Daniel answered he himself not quite sure where to take things from here

"What about Adria?"

Daniel thought for a moment, he did not speak but got up edging Vala off him and walked, limping slightly, over to his staff, picked it up and sent a blue orb of energy across the room shattering a glass vase.

"What do you know" said Daniel amused "I'm still a bit of a Prior"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you found them yet?" asked an irritated Adria to a solider reporting back to her

"No Orici" the man said bowing slightly

"Are you all complete morons?" She asked "How hard can it be to find them?"

"We are trying the best we can Orici" the solider began "But.."

"But it is not good enough!" Adria spat "You will find my mother and that Prior!"

The man lingered for a moment before Adria spoke again "That was an order. GO!"

He scurried off and Adria leaned back into her throne in a fit of rage. Her mother was gone, that man she had trusted to be a Prior was no doubt with her, he has betrayed her and he must suffer the punishment for traitors. Her eyes glinted in a wicked fashion like flames in a ring of fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vala grab a gun, Adria's troops will be looking everywhere for us and we need some self-defense" Daniel said and Vala grabbed the same gun she had used to kill Asdak from the floor. They exited the small hut gingerly sticking together and crept though the darkness towards the temple in the far distance. Something about the way Vala had behaved back in the hut startled Daniel a bit.

"Vala?" Daniel said

"Yes?" she answered

"Did Asdak's death remind you of anyone in particular?" he asked

"What?" she said "Oh...about the murders when I was Qetesh. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious" Daniel said regretting he had brought it up in the first place "Just that you mentioned being engaged to someone before, but I don't know if you where messing with me or not, sometimes you really confuse me" he laughed a bit "You confuse everyone sometimes"

Vala smiled in spite of herself "Well Daniel I have been married a few different times. But those where in my thief days post Qetesh those where mostly just to get money or escape jail, before becoming Qetesh however I was engaged. His name was Haidar, and I was in love with him unlike the marriages to follow him. But I was taken host before we could get married, he did not see eye to eye with Qetesh and attempted to overthrow her. But no one would join him for the fear of her."

Vala was quiet for a few minutes as then walked before finishing her story "Qetesh decided to kill him personally"

Daniel felt horrible about bringing it up in the first place, now he just wanted to hug her, and to tell her...

"GET DOWN!" Vala yelled and pushed Daniel to the ground, a blast from an Ori weapon flew over their heads. Daniel stood and sent a blast from his staff sending the small group of soldiers flying.

"C'mon" Daniel grunted and grabbed Vala's arm pulling her along, they where able to shoot down or injure the few soldiers that came into their path. They could see the temple, they where almost there. But they stopped when they got closer to the temple, Adria was there alone standing before them a smirk on her face. She clapped her hands lightly in a mock applause.

"You found my mother loyal Prior, good work" she said

"Let the rest of the team go" Daniel growled

"Why should I? Personally I think you should come with me" Adria said

"I would never go back to your side again" Daniel said

Adria shrugged a bit and sent a blast of white light at them which knocked the both off their feet, Daniel sent the same attack towards Adria but it merely bounced off her personal shield.

"Daniel!" Vala hissed "Hold her off I have a plan"

Daniel grunted in response as Adria sent another blast of white light towards them to which Daniel sent a blue orb of light, the two merged as Adria attempted to injure Daniel he simply was blocking her attack wishing Vala would hurry up. The blue light was fading as was Daniel's powers as a Prior, it slipped like sand from his fingers trickling away every second.

"You have lost Daniel Jackson" Adria proudly declared "You have no..." but a tug on her neck and the sound of metal hitting the ground stopped her, her concentration was ruined and her attack demolished, she felt her now bare neck and someone whispered in her ear

"It's over darling"

The person fired a zat and a stunned Adria fell to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Adria is not dead, they need her and her power to defeat the Ori.

Reviews will get you a virtual cookie!


	11. Back Home

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 11: Back Home**

"She's not dead" Vala said pushing Adria over with her foot "I only stunned her"

"Do we take her with us?" Daniel asked

"I'll stay with her" Vala said "You go get the others"

Daniel hurried off to get the rest of SG-1 while Vala kneeled down by her daughter stroking a few strands of hair out of her face and smiling in spite of herself, she had nearly won she could try to convince her daughter what the Ori was doing was murder maybe convince her to leave the Ori behind and stay at the SGC with the rest of them. She finally had her chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel hurried to the servants' quarters and was greeted at the door with a Prior armed with a staff weapon.

"The Orici has asked that I take over from here" Daniel lied

"How am I to be sure that you speak the truth?" The Prior asked

"Why would I lie?" Daniel replied

"You ran off when we needed you" The Prior said

"I was looking for the escaped prisoner, I was hoping I may be able to pursued her to come with me back to the temple" Daniel said

"Where you able to find her?" he asked

"No I was not, it is my belief however that she was shot and killed by a former servant" Daniel said

The Prior did not question him again and left the room leaving Daniel with the rest of SG-1. Daniel made sure to see that the Prior had left before he closed the door.

"Okay so I know you guys have every reason in the world not to trust me" Daniel said after seeing the dirty looks he got from the team "But if you want to get out of here alive you have to"

"Do you know where Vala is?" Sam asked

"Outside with Adria" Daniel said "She shot her with a zat and I am assuming we will be taking her with us"

"Why didn't she just get her out of the way" Cam mumbled

"Its her daughter" Sam said

"She thinks she may be able to change Adria" Daniel said

"For all we know everything you are saying right now is a lie" Cam said

"You can listen to me and get out of here or you can stay and get killed" Daniel said angrily

"I think we should listen to him" Sam said "We are stuck here anyway; we won't have another chance to get out of here"

"Okay I believe you" Cam said to Daniel "Just one more question"

"Yes?" asked Daniel

"What the hell happened to you?" Cam asked referring to Daniel's bloodstained clothes and obvious injuries

"Long story, I'll tell you when we get back to the SGC" Daniel replied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala sat with her daughter thinking of all the trouble this would cause. Would the followers be happy or revolt? Would they go after Earth to get Adria? How would they even know where Adria was? The spy, where they here? Was she being watched at this very moment? She glanced over her shoulder and felt a chill go up her spine she was being watched, she was certain of it. But by who?

"Vala!" said a voice, Vala jumped and nearly screamed out loud but she saw it was Daniel with the rest of SG-1.

"Well he was telling the truth" Cam said

"What took so long?" demanded Vala

"They needed to be convinced that I was really Daniel and not the Prior anymore" Daniel said

Vala got the feeling she was being watched again and looked around suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked concerned.

"Nothing" Vala said "Lets just get to the gate, Teal'c can you help me carry Adria?"

Teal'c ended up just slinging an unconscious Adria across his shoulder and carrying her by himself. The whole walk to the 'Gate was undisturbed, no Ori soldiers, no Priors, it seemed like nothing was there. This only made Vala more suspicious as they walked on, when they got to the gate and Sam dialed the address home Vala thought she heard something rustling in the bushes but before she could investigate the Stargate activated and Daniel was pushing her up the ramp. Before she went though she thought she saw a man watching them from behind the bush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Receiving SG1's IDC sir," Walter said

"Open the iris" Landry replied and SG-1, a Prior and a young woman slung over Teal'c's shoulder entered

They where greeted by the muzzles of guns pointed at them as they entered.

"What a warm welcome" Cam said sarcastically

General Landry came in "Lower your weapons" he ordered but then saw Daniel "What the hell?"

"Well General, it is a very long and exciting story. But before I tell you all about it I'm afraid we need to get Little Miss Sunshine over here will be waking up soon and may try to kill us all so I suggest we get her into a maximum security prison cell or something" Vala said

"Of course" said the General and he barked out some orders to the guards waiting and they took Adria away

"Why is Daniel a Prior?" Landry asked

"Again all part of the story, but don't worry he is a good Prior" Vala said

"How serious are you're injuries?" Landry asked Daniel

"Not much at all" he replied

"I still want Carolyn to check you all over before you report to the briefing room" Landry ordered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an awkward check up from Dr. Lam where she attempted to throw some medical instrument that Daniel did not recognize at him because she thought he was a Prior who had gotten though gate security they headed to the briefing room to tell their tale.

"Okay first off, why is Daniel a Prior?" Landry asked as they all sat down

"Adria threatened the fate of the Earth had I not agreed to become one" Daniel said deciding not to mention Adria had also threatened to kill Vala

"And after we arrived on the planet and found out about Daniel we where put in the servants quarters which is a most unappealing place to stay" Vala said "I found some loose bricks in the wall, escaped was caught by one of my old servants Asdak. Then Daniel arrived and him and Asdak started fighting" her voice trailed off so Daniel picked up on the story

"So Vala had to kill Asdak" He said "After that we started back for the temple to get the rest of the team and where stopped by Adria, I held her off while Vala tore off her necklace and shot her with a zat. I then got the rest of SG-1 and we headed back"

General Landry asked a few more questions before they where dismissed. Daniel stood up and stumbled a little before falling to the floor unconscious. Vala ran to his aid and saw his face turn slowly back to its original state as a medical team was called in.


	12. A Different Ivy

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 12: A Different Ivy**

"Well it seems like turning back to human form merely drained his energy" Dr. Lam said "Other then that Daniel is completely healthy and should only be a bit tired and possibly have a headache when he wakes up. Nothing a cup of coffee won't cure"

"Glad to hear it" said a relieved Samantha Carter "By the way Carolyn where you able to save some of the Prior D.N.A from him? I'd like to run a few tests"

"Yes I did, follow me" she said and led Sam out of the room. Cam and Teal'c lingered for a while before deciding to leave them and just wait for Daniel to wake up. Vala however remained.

She had been sitting by Daniel's side ever since he had fallen; although Carolyn had said he was alright she wanted to be there until he woke up. The color was drained from her face and her eyes where full of fright, something almost always goes wrong and she would never forgive herself if she hadn't been by Daniel's side if and when that happened. So she had refused to leave until he left with her.

"Vala?" mumbled Daniel opening his eyes slightly

"Yes darling?" she said some of the color returning to her face

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Waiting for you to wake up." Vala said

"Why?" he asked

"You ask too many questions" she said

"You never answer them" Daniel laughed

"So why start now?" Vala asked

"Now you're asking questions" Daniel said

They both laughed, a bit timidly since they where still under the shock of the last few days.

"You're awake!" said Dr. Lam brightly as she poked her head from around the corner "If you feel fine you can leave, just come back here if anything odd happens"

"How's Adria been?" Daniel asked Vala

"Not sure" Vala said "Let's go check on her"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LET ME OUT!!" Adria screamed and ran at the heavy metal door once again only managing to slam herself against it

Daniel, Vala, and Cam watched from behind a one way mirror placed high up so the prisoner could not break it.

"Adria" said Vala into a microphone that allowed them to talk to the prisoner "All you are going to do is hurt yourself"

"I want out of here mother!" fumed Adria from inside the room

"Adria I brought you back because I love you, you're my daughter" Vala said "Someone else would have killed you when they had the opportunity, I chose not to"

"You will regret this" Adria spat "All of you! I know you're watching me and as soon as I get out of here you will regret this!"

"How long has she kept this up?" Daniel asked Cam

"As long as she has been awake, she tried to use her powers but here they have no use, so she has resorted to threaten us and body slam the door" Cam said "You should have seen what she tried to do to the poor guy that had to bring her food"

"She looks terrible" Vala said

Adria was wearing BDUs instead of her elegant gown and they where torn in the places where she had slammed against the door. Her silky smooth hair was frizzy and sticking out in various directions. Her face stricken with anger and her lower lip swollen slightly no doubt the effect of the self-harm she had been inflicting upon herself.

"Can you make her stop somehow?" Vala asked

"No" said Cam simply "How would we get her to stop? Drugging her will only last so long"

"I don't know I just don't want her to hurt herself" Vala said concerned

"Don't worry" said Cam as Adria proceeded to fling herself at the door and threaten them "If she gets too violent we will send in guards to get her to calm down"

"Is Sam still running tests on the Prior D.N.A?" Daniel asked

"Nope. Actually she is with Ivy" Cam said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long have you been able to do these things?" Sam asked Ivy just as Daniel and Vala walked in

"My whole life" said Ivy moving a pencil across the table without touching it "I can move people too, I can hurt people"

"She has powers" said Vala sitting down

"Pretty much" said Sam "But other then the tainted D.N.A she has all the normal blood work of a human girl"

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Daniel asked

But Ivy did not answer, her eyes filled with surprise as she stared at Daniel "You...You're not a Prior" she said

"How does Ivy know?" Vala asked

Sam looked surprised "She shouldn't, no one told her yet"

"You where supposed to stay that way" Ivy said

"I'm sorry?" Daniel said confused

"You've changed you're future" said Ivy fascinated

"You know about our futures?" Vala asked

But Ivy then began to stare at Vala with amazement "You're supposed to be dead" she said

"Excuse me?" Vala said

"When SG-1 went to P8X-412, Vala Mal Doran escaped from the temple. Shortly after however she was caught by the Ori soldiers after many violent attempts to free herself she was finally killed by a Prior, rumored to be Daniel Jackson"

There was silence Daniel and Vala exchanged glances and Sam continued to look at Ivy confusion in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy had not told them much of anything else, however she seemed overjoyed that they had apparently 'changed the future' and many of the things she knew where to happen may not happen now. But she did not tell them much of anything still confusing them and almost scaring them. But Daniel decided to continue on the translations he had put aside when this whole fiasco had happened. So Daniel was in his office sipping a cup of coffee with Vala sitting in the chair opposite him going off on a long rant about Ivy and her predictions of the future when she stopped suddenly. Daniel looked up in surprise from his translations.

"What do you think the future holds for us?" Vala asked her voice close to a whisper

"I'm not sure" he said pushing the papers aside "I think I'd rather wait and find out"

"But aren't you curious?" Vala asked

"Well after hearing how things should have turned out not really" Daniel said "I mean Ivy said I was supposed to kill you and" but he stopped

"What?" asked Vala

"Nothing" said Daniel his tone suddenly icy "Listen I have a lot of work why don't you leave?"

His words stung her and took her by surprise.

"Fine" said Vala in an equally icy tone and strode out fuming. She bumped into Cam and Sam who where walking down the hallway having a conversation about the mission.

"Whoa slow down Vala" Cam said "What's wrong with you?"

"Why don't you ask Daniel" Vala said angrily before stomping away

The two exchanged glances then walked over to the open door of Daniel's office "Knock Knock" Sam said

"Come in" said an irritated Daniel and both Cam and Sam came in.

"Why is Vala angry with you?" Sam asked

"She was being annoying and I told her to leave" Daniel said

"Now about a year ago I would have believed that" Cam said "But everyone knows Vala does not annoy you as much anymore so I know there has to be something deeper to this"

"I have to finish this" Daniel said "And no one is giving me any peace!"

"Oh shut up" Sam snapped "You know you finished those a while ago. Stop hiding behind you're work and talk to us"

"Will you just leave me alone?" Daniel asked

"Is this about Vala's near death experiences on that mission? Or Ivy's story?" Sam asked "What is this about?"

Daniel did not respond.

"Don't ignore me Daniel I want an answer!" Sam said

"C'mon Sam lets just go" Cam suggested

"No. I want his answer" Sam said "So what is it? The mission? The story? Or both?"

Again no answer.

"Daniel Vala is going to have these experiences as long as she is on the team now" Sam said "We all are and we all do you more then anyone would know that by know!"

"You really ought to leave me alone" Daniel said coldly

"Do you know how many times I have had to go though this with you?!" Sam asked "How many times I saw you die or get seriously injured? It scared me to death thinking that the next time you die you may stay that way but did I shun you because of it?"

The words stung Daniel and he looked down ignoring his teammate.

"It is easier to see someone you don't care about get hurt, is that why you are doing this? To try to not care about Vala so the next time she gets into one of these situations you don't have to be worried or scared so you become numb to her not caring whether she lives or dies"

"Damn it!" Daniel yelled "Get the hell out of my office!"

Sam stared at him for a moment before leaving in disgust Cam following her. Daniel sat back down feeling like a horrible person.


	13. Family Reunion

I make a few references to past episodes and chapters, the first thing I reference to id Chapter 5, then 'Counterstrike' and then 'The Quest Parts 1 + 2' just to avoid confusion. I know there is not a lot of Teal'c in my story he doesn't say much or is involved much but it is only because I don't feel like I write Teal'c very well so I involve him as much as possible without totally miswriting the character.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 13: Family Reunion **

He could apologize to Vala, find her wherever she had wandered off to now and just tell her. Now everyone on SG-1 was cross with him, Vala of course was he managed to piss off Sam and Cam. He hadn't spoken to Teal'c however, at least he had one person he was sure wasn't angry at him. Why did it always have to be like this? Why does always avoid it? But he knew that Sam had said it herself, he was afraid. He was afraid of losing her and having it hurt him, he was afraid to love her because he didn't want to lose her. He had seen her burned to death, thought she was killed in the supergate incident, having her kidnapped by Athena, and then when that Prior had her when he had to sacrifice himself for her. It was what happened to Sha're and Janet, he had dared love them too and they ended up dead. Daniel sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's the word with the Prior D.N.A" Cam asked, he Sam, Vala, and Teal'c where sitting at the commissary eating lunch.

"It seems similar to regular human D.N.A in terms of structure" Sam said "But in terms of chemical composition there are some changes, it's similar to Adria's D.N.A"

"Okay so what does this do for us?" Cam asked

"Using the information we have from this we can alter the weapons we have to be useful against Priors" she said "It will give us a huge advantage in the war against the Ori"

"How are the Ori communities reacting to the capture of Adria?" Teal'c asked

Cam sighed "Very violently, SG-5 was nearly killed in a mission to a planet after a Prior had visited them, they where able to get thru the 'Gate just in time"

"So what are we going to do about this?" Sam asked

"Apparently we are going to go into different Ori worlds" Cam said "Try to stop 'em there"

"Which one are we headed for?" Sam asked

"Last one we where just at" Cam said "They just love sending us there"

"How soon will we be departing?" Teal'c asked

"As soon as Sam gets those weapons ready to kill Priors, so we have an advantage" Cam said

"So very soon" Sam said "I'm almost done with them"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala walked down the hallways, people where everywhere seeing as everyone was needed depending on when they would depart, but she still felt like she was the only one with nothing to do, most of the scientists where helping Sam with the weapons, Adria needed to be watched so she did not hurt herself, the medical team was preparing for the large amount of injured this may cause everyone had something to do. There was a foreboding sense of lurking doom everywhere and all Vala could think of was the spy, if they where back at the SGC they would know of this attack, the element of surprise would be lost. As she turned the corner the amount of people gradually thinned until it was just her, but she still felt someone watching her someone else was still there. She knew it was the spy, she needed to tell someone, she knew General Landry was extremely busy and so where the rest of SG-1, except for one person. Vala turned the corner and headed for the office of the archeologist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was twiddling with his pencil when he heard a knock coming from the door, a noise he both waited for and dreaded for he knew it would be Vala and he both wanted her to be here and for her to leave him alone both at the same time.

"Come in" he said finally and Vala walked in confirming his suspicions

"Daniel, I need to talk with you" Vala said her tone terrified

"What is it?" he asked

"I think we are being followed" she said

"What?" Daniel said feeling a sinking sensation; he knew it was the spy Vala had mentioned before

"Remember when I mentioned the Ori had a spy?" Vala said

"Yeah..." Daniel said "But they said he was terrified by Ivy and left"

"I think he followed us back" Vala said

"How could he have made it past 'Gate security?" Daniel asked

"Adria was able to make herself invisible and virtually undetectable. Remember?" Vala said

"You think the spy can do the same?" Daniel asked

"Possibly" Vala said "But are any members of any teams missing?"

"Not sure" Daniel said "I could ask Landry"

Daniel picked up his phone to call Landry but only got an answering machine and left a quick message.

"Wasn't there" Daniel said "Vala, about earlier, I just wanted to apologize"

"It's alright" Vala said

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you something" Daniel said

"Mmmhm?"

"Well, after all this stuff we have been though all I've never quite told you this, because I never was quite certain of it. But Vala I now know that..." But Daniel was cut off by his phone ringing, with a sigh he picked it up "Jackson...Yes General...Yes I was wondering if anyone was missing...Not since we came back?...Wait what's his name?...Tom Johnson?...Alright thanks...Bye"

"Well? What did he say?" Vala asked anxiously

"No one is M.I.A but there is a Tom Johnson who is apparently with his deathly ill mother in Maine" Daniel said "He is relatively new, a member on SG-7 who was M.I.A a few days after he joined up but claimed he just got cut off from his team, I think he met a Prior or even Adria"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So its all going to happen sooner" Ivy said

"What is going to happen sooner?" asked Cam

"The defeat of the Ori" she said "They are going to try to make another Orici but it won't work, the mother will run off but she will die. The child will be found and brought to earth" Ivy said

"What makes you think this will happen now?" Cam asked

"You're headed back to P8X-412 that is where Adria has hidden the pieces of the Sangraal after you retrieved it, she also has the tools Daniel needs to finish it" Ivy said "Then you can destroy the Ori themselves, after that all you need to get rid of is its armies and Priors"

Just then Sam entered the room where Cam was questioning Ivy "We've finished them" she said "The new weapons are done"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shimmery blue spread out before them as they walked up the ramp and thru the 'Gate and walked out into a world they knew quite well by now.

"I have a feeling these people are going to be less then friendly with us" Cam said

"Indeed" agreed Teal'c

"What's going on down there?" Vala asked pointing to the crowd gathered at the center of the village

"I say we find out" Daniel said and they headed for the crowd. It turned out to be an execution of a thief and supposed non-believer, they could see a man tied to the stone alter, the man who appeared to be town leader was speaking.

"We come today to burn those of little faith, those who betray us. This man came into our village without any warning, he claimed to believe in Origin but he lied, stole, and deceived us."

"We can't just stand here and let this happen" Sam said

"I agree, but I don't think we should use our weapons right away, just as a last resort what we should do it..." But Daniel did not finish what he was going to say, because Vala had suddenly caught sight of the mans face and was running though the crowd to him.

"Vala!" Daniel shouted "Vala come back!"

This had drawn attention to them and had little time to act, Daniel ran after Vala while Sam, Teal'c, and Cam tried to fend off the villagers.

"Vala!" Daniel said again "What the hell are you doing?" but Vala did not hear him or she did not want to hear him because se kept pushing herself though the crowd before she reached the man who looked at her in amazement.

"Vala? Vala is that you?" he asked

"Yes" she said he eyes tearful and she kneeled down to hug him, while Daniel stood there confused.

"Vala? How do you know that man?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I know him Daniel?" Vala said "He is my father"'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow its like a Mal Doran family reunion, power hunger genetically altered daughter, former thief and former Goa'uld host Vala, and of course Vala's thief father. Yeah I read spoilers for 'Family Ties' and had to add them in.

Reviews make me oh so happy.


	14. Sangraal

Erebus is actually a middle-eastern name I think that I believe means 'near darkness' the meaning has no significance in the characters personality. I just thought it was a nice name.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 14: Sangraal**

"You're Father?!" Daniel said

"Yes" Vala said

"What is he doing here?" Daniel asked

"That is not of importance" said the leader "We are here to burn this man for his wickedness!"

"Oh no you're not" Cam said as walked up to him "We are ridding this planet of the Ori once and for all"

"Even so this man has stolen from us and attempted to flee with the stolen goods" a woman said

"Whatever he stole you got back didn't you?" Vala said "Stealing is a crime no doubt but it should not be punished by death, neither should not believing in a certain thing!"

"He has not followed our laws so he must suffer the punishment" the leader said

"What about a Mal Doran?" Vala asked "Why don't we have one?"

"We already did and found him guilty" the woman said

"He is my father" Vala said "I used to be you're god can't you spare his life and give him a second chance?"

"Who says you are getting out of here alive?" spat an angry man

"You are not welcome either" said another person

"People, we want to help you. Not hurt you" Cam said "You will not ascend the Ori just want you to follow them"

"Lies!" yelled the angry man "All Lies! I say we kill them all now!"

But SG-1 reacted quickly and readied their weapons to show they where not to be messed with. "Let the man go" Cam said "And we will leave the village"

The leader thought for a moment before speaking "Don't ever come back to this village again" he said and unchained the man. SG-1 hurried off in the direction of the Stargate until they where far enough away for the villagers to not see them and they headed for the temple without the villagers knowledge.

"This is my father" Vala said to the team as they walked "Erebus Mal Doran"

"What where you stealing back there?" Daniel asked

"The little jewels the village had" Erebus said "Thought they could catch some value on a different planet"

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Cam said

"What?" asked Vala and Erebus in unison

"Earth phrase, means like father like...daughter" Cam said

"Vala you're a thief?" Erebus asked

"Used to be, until I became a part of SG-1 that is" Vala said "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you since I became Qetesh, many years ago"

"Well its a bit of a walk to the temple" Daniel said "Might as well fill him in"

So Vala told her father about everything, being Qetesh, being freed from the Gou'ald, her days as a pirate thief, meeting and beating up Daniel, coming back to the SGC and linking her and Daniel, being in the Ori galaxy.

"And then I realized I was pregnant" Vala said

"Wait...Pregnant?" Erebus asked "I have a grandchild? Who is the father? This fellow over here?" he pointed to Daniel which made Daniel blush slightly and open his mouth to protest but Vala cut him off

"No, not him. Granddaughter, she is about a year old and led the Ori armies until we captured her about a week ago on this planet. She is still power hungry and bent on converting the universe but I think I can change her" Vala said

"How old did you say she was again?" Erebus asked

"About a year, she is the genetically altered miracle child of the Ori, the Orici. I decided to name her Adria" Vala said "Speaking of Adria where is the woman?"

"Dead. She died about a year after you where taken host" Erebus said "I never quite got the impression that you liked her at all. Why did you name you're child after her?"

"Oh they are similar is some ways" Vala said bitterly "So anyway, I found out I was pregnant and knew I needed to marry Tomin..."

Vala continued her story and finished with the capture of Adria right before they came to the temple. They hid behind a large wall because two soldiers where guarding the entrance, Teal'c aimed his zat and stunned them both in a row.

"We should split up. Jackson, Vala, and Erebus go to find the Sangraal and put it together. Carter and Teal'c come with me we need to make sure that there is no one left to teach Origin" Cam said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vala, Daniel, and Erebus headed down the narrow halls to a heavily guarded room and they hid around the corner.

"Now, I'm no expert, but this looks important" Vala said

"This is the room where I worked on finishing the Sangraal" Daniel said "All I need to do is assemble it and activate to destroy the Ori once and for all"

There where two Priors alongside five soldiers, "Well I hope this thing works" Vala said and she turned to shoot the new weapon Sam had designed at the people standing in front of the room. There was no hit but she fueled a fire back from the enemy, Daniel joined and two soldiers and a Prior fell, "Make yourself useful" Vala said and threw her father a zat, after a few minutes they had managed to kill the Priors and soldiers guarding the room. They ran up to the heavy door that appeared to require a code to enter.

"Please tell me you remember how to get in" Vala groaned, and after a moment Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I remember" Daniel said and e pushed the five stones in a pattern each time opening a new bolt on the doors. They stepped inside and there when the pieces to the Sangraal, ready to be put together and used to put them one step closer to defeating the Ori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had only taken moments for the throne room to turn into a full fledge war zone, staff blasts and bullets where flying everywhere bouncing off walls and coming dangerously close to hitting the members of SG-1. They where winning however, only two Priors and a handful of soldiers where left.

"Carter! Carter watch out!" Cam shouted, but it was too late a staff blast hit Sam in the leg and she fell to the ground clutching her injured leg. Cam ran over to get her out of the way of other blasts from other weapons.

"Jackson come in" Cam said over his radio "Carter is injured, I repeat Carter is injured"

A muffled reply came in but Cam could barely hear what it said over the blasts of weapons and shrieks of the injured. Teal'c had finished off the last two Priors and the soldiers scurried away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was almost finished with putting together the Sangraal, just once more piece that would activate the weapon. This was it, after two years he could finally kill the Ori, the ones who had killed so many innocent, triggered a universal war, and almost cost him his life and the life of others with their obsessive need to be worshipped. He placed the piece in its spot, there was a large flash of light. It was blinding and only lasted a few moments then it was gone.

"How do we know the Ori are gone?" Vala asked

"Don't worry" Daniel said "It worked, they are dead"

"Cam, plant the explosives, our work here is done. Over" Daniel said into his radio

"Got that...get here quick...Carter...immediate medical attention...Over" came the muffled reply

"Roger that we will be there in a minute" Daniel said as he took a pack of explosives out of his vest pocket and planted it in the room. The three hurried out to the front where Cam was with Teal'c was helping Sam walk.

"We need to get out of here fast" Cam said and they sprinted towards the gate. As they ran from the temple it exploded in a brilliant cloud of red dust and fire. Vala turned her head slightly as the walls crumbled down and burn, the Ori where dead and one planet had been ridden of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this seems a bit short the next one will be a little more involved in terms of D/V.

Reviews will make me love you forever.


	15. Dinner or Date?

I thought that it would be nice as my last chapter before school vacation is out is a little bit of Daniel Vala fluff. They never did finish that date.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 15: Dinner or Date?**

General Landry decided to give SG-1 some time off seeing as Sam was still under Dr. Lam's care and they had just accomplished such a victory in the war. Plus they where awfully tired and worn down from the almost nonstop 'Daniel Dilemma' as they had nicknamed it and needed some down time. Daniel had tried to hunt down Tom Johnson with no success however he ruled out that he had come thru the Gate because it has closed almost immediately after they had gone thru, still he could have came down on a cloaked cargo ship or something or maybe it was just some normal guy visiting his sick mom not a spy. Daniel however intended to find out the answer. Vala of course had to stay on base but was not totally bored, she had spent some time getting to know her father once more.

"I just have one question for you" Vala said her tone grim, it was the question that had been the question that had been on her mind for years

"Yes?" Erebus asked

"Why did you let Qetesh take me as host?" Vala asked

Her father was silent for a moment before he spoke his tone low and serious "It was the only way to save you're stepsisters, we had to give up one of you and they made it known that you where their first choice. So I really had no choice."

Vala snorted "No choice? You should have fought them, told them you would not sacrifice any of you're family! If you really had cared you would have hid us all from the Goa'uld, moved us somewhere else so none of us would be taken host."

"Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?" Erebus asked

"Why?" snapped Vala

"You haven't been a perfect parent either! You're daughter was leading armies to concur the universe!" Erebus said

"I gave birth to her on an Ori ship! They took her from me right after she was born! I tried to bring her with me but that plan was shot down by the Ori, I really had no choice I was grabbed by Daniel before I could even get Adria! When I saw finally her again she was a fully grown Ori worshipping nightmare with telekinetic abilities" Vala said, her father was silent she got up and stormed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guy was spotless, a nearly perfect record. Daniel could not believe it; except for going missing on one of his missions Tom Johnson had nothing else suspicious about him. Daniel sighed and proceeded to go to put the folder away when his door flew open, surprised he dropped the files all over the floor.

"I can not believe him! Of course he had a choice! He could have hid us! Or snuck us thru the 'Gate! Or just flat out refused to give me up as a host!" Vala said as she came into Daniel's office

"I was wondering when you where going to talk to him about that" Daniel mumbled as he gathered the spilled files up

"I'm sorry where you doing something?" Vala asked

"No" Daniel lied "Please, continue"

"Well anyway he also has the nerve to insult me on my parenting with Adria called me a hypocrite! I really had no choice with Adria! And at least I got her now instead of letting her go away and not see her again for god knows how many years!" Vala raged

"Yeah" said Daniel absentmindedly putting the papers back into their folder

"Are you sure you're not doing something important?" Vala asked

"Nope, not at all" Daniel said

"Then what's this?" Vala asked and whipped the folder off his desk and she read it "Tom Johnson, now I know that name"

"We suspect him of being the spy" Daniel said tugging the folder out of Vala's grasp

"That's the one!" Vala said "Find anything new out?"

"No" sighed Daniel "The guy is almost perfect"

"Well that would make me suspect him even more" Vala said "The guy has almost no faults he must have either lied of tweaked his record here and there"

"You do have a point" Daniel said

"C'mon don't you think as a thief I had to tweak my records held in village libraries and such every now and then? I also have probably the worst record here in the SGC"

"Well, maybe not the worst top ten though" Daniel said

"Top five" Vala said "I was a Goa'uld host, I was a thief, I tried to steal the Prometheus and kicked you're ass, I linked us together and forced you on a treasure hunt, I almost got us killed when posing as Qetesh, and I gave birth to the Orici"

"Yeah but you wouldn't believe some of the other stuff people have done" Daniel said

"But I must be in the top five" Vala said

"Fine you are" Daniel sighed "What did you say about you're father?"

Vala's expression turned sour "He said he had no choice but to give me up as a Goa'uld host"

"Did he have a choice?" Daniel asked

"Yes!" said Vala "He could have gotten me and the rest of the family out of there or hid us!"

"Vala, what he did was wrong. But you can't stay mad at him forever, he is you're father and you need to learn to forgive him" Daniel said "I forgave Teal'c after he was forced to kill Sha're"

"I suppose" Vala sighed "Y'know what? Let's not talk about it. The other day, before the mission you where about to say something when General Landry called. What was it?"

"Nothing" Daniel said hoping she would leave it be

"No, it was something" Vala said and she pulled her chair up next to his "What was it?"

Daniel knew he couldn't tell her here and now, they still had two more days off before they where to be sent off world again so he still had time before their next mission.

"Vala? Remember that dinner we never got to finish?" Daniel said

"You mean the date?" Vala said

"It wasn't a date" Daniel sighed

"Oh yes it was now I don't want to get into this silly argument again, what about it?" Vala said

"Since we have two more days off before our next mission, and I was wondering if you would like to finish it. Tomorrow at the same place" Daniel asked

Vala smiled "I'd love to" she said and gave Daniel a quick hug before bouncing off. Daniel smiled and reopened file staring absentmindedly at the papers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel drove up to the SGC where Vala was anxiously waiting near the entrance under an umbrella, due to the heavy rain they have been receiving for some time now; she trotted down to his car being careful not to trip in her heels. She got in as quickly as possible to escape the rain.

"Hello Daniel" she said with a smile "Ready for our date?"

"It is not a date" Daniel insisted

They bickered the whole way over whether it was a date or just dinner the whole way to the restaurant, which thankfully thought Daniel was not too far. They ran though the rain to the entrance of the restaurant and where seated rather quickly. A tall waiter came up and they put in their drink orders and began to talk, about the war, Adria, Erebus, Vala went on a rant about American Idol being rigged, and surprisingly politics, which Vala had taken an interest in since watching American news. But it eventually came back to a sensation that Daniel was not comfortable with, at least not now. But Vala felt the need to bring it up.

"Daniel, now I know you said that this is what you where talking about the other day..." Vala said "But you are not a very good liar, and I know a good liar when I see one, but you know this was not what you where about to say. What where you about to tell me?"

Daniel looked down at his plate of food, he wasn't going to talk about this not now, later. "Vala, I promise you that later I will tell you" he said and their night went on. As they where leaving Vala wondered desperately when he would tell her what he wanted to say but keeping patient for once. On their way back to the SGC Vala began to think that he was not going to tell her and that he thought she would forget. As they arrived at the gates and where let in Daniel parked his car off to the side of the road.

"C'mon I have something to get in side anyway I'll go in with you" Daniel said and pulled Vala by the hand outside into the pouring rain; she grabbed her umbrella and opened it up shielding both of them from the water. Daniel stopped about halfway from his car to the front door.

"Vala I promised that I would tell you something earlier tonight" Daniel said

"Oh I haven't forgotten" Vala said smiling

But Daniel didn't respond, well he didn't respond _verbally_ at least, because he kissed her. At first Vala was a bit surprised, and then she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well it's about damn time!" shouted Cam from the entrance. The couple broke apart and looked towards the entrance where Cam was standing with Sam in a wheel chair next to him and Teal'c behind Sam, all of whom where smiling.

"Hey Cam do me a favor" Daniel shouted

"Yeah?" Cam shouted back

"Shut the hell up" Daniel said, and he kissed Vala again.

"I haven't told you what I meant to say yet Vala" Daniel said

"Well, what is it?" Vala asked

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too Daniel"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awhhh.

Well this is my last night of vacation so chapters will not be coming out as quickly as they where. I'm sorry but school eats up a lot of my time. So I decided to give you a cute little Daniel/Vala chapter.

Now do you're job as the reader and review!


	16. Dreams

Sorry for the delay but school has been super busy, is it totally wrong that I love to write yet hate English class? My teacher is a jerk and it is almost as if she is trying to suck the creativity out of me. We never have creative writing assignments which are what I love, just always grammar which I am horrible at if it where not for spell check my stories would be a mess. Well anyway here is chapter 16 which marks the return of Vala's mysterious dreams.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 16: Dreams**

It had been the best night she had in a long time, for once she wasn't thinking about the spy, the Ori, Adria, or Erebus. For once she was not worried, she was genuinely happy. When she got back into the SGC the team was waiting, they hung around and had a few drinks until they decided to retire for the night. As slumber crept upon her a shadow of a smile was upon her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bullet from a gun whizzed past her ear, people where falling everywhere. She made haste to duck behind a tree as the staff blasts to bullets proceeded. Vala shot at the enemy from behind the tree, but her fire ceased when she was pulled from behind by a man who covered her mouth. Another pulled her gun from her hands and pushed her forward. She slammed into another tree farther away from the gunfire, one of the men whispered in her ear "You where not supposed to get out alive, you where never meant to know"

"Who are you?" Vala asked

"You know who I am, you have been snooping with Doctor Jackson you know who I am and what I plan to do. You know too much" he said Vala felt the tip of a knife scratch her skin

"The spy" Vala murmured

"Yes" the man whispered "We are going to have to kill you, you know too much. Such a shame too, such a pretty little thing" he stroked her cheek his fingers where ice cold, she responded by jerking her face and thus throwing his hand off of her.

"Vala? Vala where are you?" the concerned voice of Daniel came though on her radio. The man chuckled and picked the radio out of her pocket, she caught a glimpse of his face, it was Tom Johnson. He took the radio and smashed it against the tree a few pieces from it flew down and hit Vala on the head. She swore angrily at Tom and he responded by slashing at her with the knife cutting a gash on her stomach, Vala fell forward onto the ground clutching her injury in a fruitless attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"We have to shoot her, make it look like she died in battle" the second man said to Tom. Vala tried to reach for her zat but Tom stomped on her fingers, she heard a crunch and felt sharp thudding pain.

"You would have been better off just leaving me alone" Tom said as he lifted Vala's gun in his hand and aimed it at her.

Vala Mal Doran woke suddenly a sense of horror bestowed her face as the pain came to her. She flipped over the covers and sure enough her shirt was stained red where she was gashed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel Jackson woke to the sound of his phone ringing acting as a most unwelcome and unneeded alarm clock, he groaned, turned over, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled

"Daniel" said a concerned voice that he recognized as Sam "You may want to get down here right away"

"What? Why?" Daniel asked sitting up a bit

"It's Vala, she had another dream" Sam said

Daniel's heart sank, Vala had avoided having another dream like this for about a month, they had hoped they where gone "I'll be right there" Daniel said deciding not to waste another minute. He slammed down the phone and hurried to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel rushed down the halls of the SGC until he nearly ran over Dr. Lam as she was exiting the infirmary.

"Whoa, slow down Vala is fine so far we where able to stem the flow of blood and we put her hand in a cast she should be fine" she said

"Where is she?" Daniel asked

"Right in here" said Dr. Lam leading him to a bed where Vala lay asleep.

"How did it happen?" Daniel asked pulling over a chair

"Teal'c found her outside of her quarters unconscious, she was bleeding badly from her stomach and her hand was broken in several places. When he got her here we where able to stop the bleeding and her hand is expected to heal quickly" Dr. Lam said

"Has she woken up since Teal'c found her?" Daniel asked

"No" said Dr. Lam "We have no idea what the dream was about but we are measuring her brain waves right now while she sleeps"

Sure enough there was a thin strip of metal ringed around her head attached to a nearby machine, from what Daniel could tell the waves on the screen looked normal.

"I have to meet with General Landry" Dr. Lam said "So I'll be gone for a while; the other doctors here can help you if you need it and if she starts to have another one of the dreams"

Daniel nodded to show that he understood Dr. Lam left him and Vala alone. He placed his hand on he cheek, her skin was cold to the touch. Yet there was something eerily serene about her right now. She looked peaceful, for a fleeting second she reminded him of a corpse, a person finally at peace after a life of hardship. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse which he got immediately, she wasn't dieing just cold. Of course she wasn't dieing, the machine detecting her brain waves was still working, another detecting her heart rate was also.

Was his fear of her dieing coming back to him? Suddenly he regretted telling her how he felt, but Sam's words burned in his mind "_...so you become numb to her not caring whether she lives or dies"_ But no matter how hard he tried being numb towards her never worked, she had somehow attached herself to him and now not caring about her was not an option anymore, ever since she had been burned to death then resurrected he had not been able to not care about her, ever since she came back into his life. Ever since she walked though that stargate declaring to see 'Her Daniel' had he cared even if very little, for her. And with time he only seemed to care more and more. He held her uninjured hand in his and waited for her to wake up just as she had for him a fortnight before.

"Daniel?" mumbled Vala about an hour later

"Yes?" he asked

"You where right" she said

"About what?" Daniel asked

"Tom Johnson" she said "He is the spy, I saw him in my dream"

"Vala you need to tell me what happened" Daniel said

Vala sat up a little "I was in battle and two men grabbed me from behind and slammed me up against a tree further from the battle. One began to tell me how I knew too much and would have been better off leaving him alone, then you came in on my radio trying to find me and he smashed it against the tree that the other man was holding me up to, I saw his face and it was Tom Johnson. Then he took out a knife and slashed me in the stomach" she felt her now bandaged middle "When I fell forward the other man said that they had to shoot me to make it look like I died in battle, I tried to reach for my zat seeing as they took my gun but Tom stomped on my hand, I woke up just as he aimed my gun at me"

Daniel felt chills knowing Vala's fate had she woken up five seconds later "Do you feel okay now?" he asked

"A little dizzy" she said "But otherwise fine"

"Its weird, you haven't had one of these dreams in a while" Daniel said

Vala was quiet for a moment "What if this one comes true?" she whispered

"It won't" said Daniel however doubtful of himself "I'll make sure it doesn't, besides not all of these come true the first one you had so far hasn't"

"Maybe Ivy changed that by coming thru the 'Gate" Vala said "Maybe she changed the future and now that won't happen"

"Maybe it had yet to happen" Daniel said, they where both silent for a moment.

"If they do happen" Vala said "We'll work our way around them, I never got to the end of my dream...so maybe I survive I just don't know yet only time will tell"

Daniel leaned forward to kiss Vala softly on the forehead _only time will tell_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You asked me here sir?" Cam asked as he entered General Landry's office just as Carolyn Lam was leaving.

"Family affairs" The General explained quickly and Cam nodded to show he understood "The reason I called you here and because there has been a change of plans in you're next mission"

"What type of change sir?" Cam asked

"I am sending SG-1 to the city of Celestis, you're mission is to overthrow the Doci" Landry said

Cam was a bit surprised "No offense sir but how do you plan to get us there?"

"We have the Orici" General Landry said "They want her back"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel was sitting on Vala's bed in the infirmary with her leaning against him his arms wrapped around her.

"Daniel promise me one thing right now" Vala said

"Yes?" he asked

"Just...Don't leave right now at least" she said

He smiled "I won't let Carolyn kick me out" he said

"Good" Vala said smiling and burying her face into his shoulder "Just as long as you're here I'll be fine. I need you here"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I got it written, I actually have enjoyed these last few chapters immensely, I can only hope you liked them as much as I did.

Reviews make me happy.


	17. Journey to Celestis

Sorry this took two weeks but I had some trouble with it, so I took a little time away from it and wrote a little one-shot and finally decided what I will do with the story and if this story get enough hits when it ends (chapter 20) I'll do two shorter sequels (10 chapters) based on the upcoming movies.

One scene from this chapter is actually adapted from 'Line in the Sand' so if you seem to be getting a slight case of deja vu you aren't crazy, I just am D

**Ghost of the Future**

**Chapter 17: Journey to Celestis**

Vala had been approved for off-world travel and SG-1 and several other teams where getting ready for the Mission to Celestis. SG-1 had already contacted one of the Priors and had agreed to meet with him on a designated planet to try to work out a deal to get them to Celestis. It would be hard to convince the Prior, but they did have the Orici and they knew that the Prior would take them to Celestis to avoid any harm coming to Adria. When the day had come the team stood before the shimmering blue horizon and walked up the ramp, thru the 'Gate, and into what could be a huge mistake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prior had already arrived, waiting for them right at the 'Gate on the large desert planet. To their surprise a large Ori ship was also there to what they could assume waiting for them.

"What's with the ship?" Cam asked

"If you wish to travel to Celestis we would prefer traveling thru the Supergate into the Ori home galaxy" The Prior said his cold eyes scanning each member of the team

"Well I'm not going on a battleship with a Prior and a bunch of Ori soldiers unless I get to keep my gun with me and the soldiers' weapons are kept locked away somewhere" Cam said "I'm sure none of us want to go on an Ori ship unarmed"

"We knew you would say that so in a change of previous arrangements you may keep you're weapons on you at all time and the soldiers weapons will be locked away" the Prior said

"He is being way to nice to us" Vala whispered to Daniel "A Prior will just let SG-1 who has Adria board their ship armed and agreed to unarm their own soldiers? Something about this is fishy"

"I agree, but the arrangement was all teams get home safely and Adria is not harmed all we want to do is negotiate with the Doci" Daniel whispered back

"I thought the mission was to overthrow the Doci" Vala said

"We will only use force if necessary" Daniel said

"Please" said the Prior ending the quiet conversation between Daniel and Vala "Let us begin the journey"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the ship the Ori soldiers where so where to be seen, the Prior explained that they where out patrolling the planet and would be back soon. Until then the team decided to speak privately away from the Prior's ears. Luckily the Prior needed to go explain the changed to the soldiers and lead them back.

"Okay" said Cam "Does this seem weird to anyone else?"

"Yes" said Sam "But it can't be a trap, they let us use our weapons and they wouldn't dare toy with the fate of their Orici"

"Still, we should all be on high alert just in case anyone try's anything funny" Daniel said "Nobody should stray alone and never lose sight of who you are supposed to be with and we should keep an eye on the Prior and these soldiers"

"Alright, Carter come with me to keep an eye on the Prior, Teal'c go with Jackson and Vala to watch the soldiers" Cam said looking out the window of the room "Looks like the soldiers are back and we should be heading off"

SG-1 turned as the doors opened and the line of soldiers entered. All the while Vala's heart was beating a mile a minute '_Is he here?' _she thought _'Oh please let him not be on this ship'_. She was not able to see the soldiers' faces due to the helmet they wore, when all had boarded and the doors had closed and Sam and Cam went with the Prior leaving her Teal'c and Daniel alone with the soldiers.

"We are just here to get to Celestis and thought to be safe that we ought to watch both you guys and the Prior to make sure there isn't anything funny going on. I'm sure the Prior told you" Daniel said

None of the soldiers replied, a few began to take off their helmets and wander about, Vala was relived that she did not recognize any of the faces yet. She looked up at Daniel nervously he nodded to show that he understood who she was looking for and hoping not to find. The ship took off and more of the soldiers began to settle down seeming unaffected by their unwelcome visitors, still a few remain on edge staying in the corner their eyes never leaving the team.

"I think it is an abomination that we let traitors like this on an Ori ship" one of them called out

"We just want to talk to the Doci" Daniel said turning to the soldier who had called out "Trust me if we knew how to get to Celestis on our own we would"

"You all should have been killed before you captured the Orici, you're whole planet should have been destroyed" the soldier spat "If only the Orici wasn't so attached to her mother" Vala refused to meet eyes with the soldier, his voice sounded familiar.

"I would kill you all now if the Orici's life was not in the balance" the soldier went on to say taking a step toward Vala "Nothing but dirty un-believers, not worthy of life"

"That's enough" said Daniel stepping between the soldier and Vala "You do not threaten me or my teammates, got it?"

"Who is stopping me?" he said his voice dripping in anger "I'm not really hurting anyone. Why don't you face me Vala? I haven't seen you since you betrayed me and the Ori by running off with you're Earth friends. You lied and the Orici's life is the only thing stopping me from killing you and you're friends"

"Stop it, we are not afraid to use force, and we do not tolerate threats" Daniel said harshly

"Spoken from the lips of a traitor himself" the soldier said raising his voice "The Orici should have never trusted you with the blessing of becoming a Prior, you turned against her and am now protecting another traitor who turned against her own daughter and husband. You are all scum to this universe."

"Stop it Tomin!" Vala said pushing Daniel aside "Take off that stupid helmet too and face me! I left because what you are doing is cold-blooded murder, killing innocent people for the sake of a religion. No god should ever tell you to murder innocent people. I am a part of this team now, I am doing the right thing and trying to stop you maniacs before you convert the universe by fear and intimidation though the muzzle of a weapon! The Ori are not gods!"

Tomin in a pit of rage slapped Vala hard across the face sending her stumbling over a few feet. Both Teal'c and Daniel responded by aiming their guns at Tomin.

"If you attempt to harm us, we will take action" Teal'c said "Take this as a warning"

Daniel did not lower her weapon nor loosens his grip on it; he kept his eyes on Tomin ready to take action if necessary. Vala got up and wiped a trickle of blood from her lower lip.

"You alright?" Daniel asked averting his concerned gaze to Vala while still watching Tomin out of the corner of his eye

"Yes I'm fine" Vala said

"You sure?" asked Daniel

"No Daniel I'm dieing on the ground bleeding to death because I got slapped" Vala said sarcastically "Of course I'm fine. Takes a hell of a lot more then that to hurt me"

"Just showing some concern" Daniel said "No need to be sarcastic about it"

"We are approaching the Supergate!" one of the soldiers in the back yelled from the window, and they where indeed approaching the Supergate.

"Teal'c" Daniel said "Go get Sam, Cam, and the Prior we should be in Celestis soon"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed on the planet within minutes of going thru the Supergate, as the door opened the soldiers filed out orderly led by the Prior and SG-1 followed in their wake.

"Well this brings back memories" said Vala as they approached the small village of Celestis "Not so pleasant ones though"

Daniel was suddenly reminded of Vala being burned to death in this very village while she inhabited the body of Sallis and he as Harrid.

"I don't think they will recognize us" Daniel said

"Where is the city?" Cam asked

"The Prior will bring us there" Daniel said "That's how we got to it before. Until then I guess we just stay in the village"

The streets where bustling with people everywhere, some stopping occasionally to look at the unusually dressed strangers in their village. And the ominous looking sacrificial alter stood in the background of it all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The return of Tomin! Dunn Dunn Dunnnn! Obviously there is going to be some future Daniel Tomin conflict but I'll leave that for next time.

Please Review.


	18. The Doci

Only two more chapters left! The reason this one took longer then I'd like is I really wanted to get each thing just as I wanted it, so enjoy!

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 18: The Doci**

SG-1 had been told to wait in the town library while the Doci was told of their arrival. The floor was stone covered in a thick layer of dirt, the walls were padded with books about the Ori and thin rays of light from the sun shone in through the window, casting long shadows onto the wall. The team, minus Daniel, had started to play a game of cards on the rickety old table in the middle of the tiny room as Daniel leafed through book after book.

"Whatcha lookin' for Jackson?" Cam asked without looking up from the game.

"Something on the history of this village before the Ori, but it seems they really have destroyed it all" he said

"What's that?" asked Vala peering over to a corner where the edge of an older and bigger book was peeking out from behind one of the tall bookcases. Daniel walked over and tugged the large book out from its hiding spot, to his surprise as he opened it the book wasn't Ori at all, but most surprising of all the writing was in Latin.

"This is in Latin," Daniel said as he carried the large book over to the table as his teammates quickly cleared the table for the book.

"But Latin is more modern then Ancient and it is a language used on Earth," Cam said

"Yeah but this book could still be older then all these, the writing is just newer," he said. "It actually looked relatively fresh, not very faded at all towards the end of the book"

"But who in this village speaks Latin? Like Cam said it is a language of Earth" Sam said

"I'm not sure" Daniel said "But I think whoever it is must..." he trailed off as he read a passage

"What is it?" Vala asked

"And two villager's bodies shall be possessed by the Great Saviors and they shall learn of the evil ones," Daniel read. "They shall escape death of fire twice before leaving the bodies for the flames to devour."

"That sounds familiar," Vala said. "Is someone recording the history?"

"No it looks like a prediction, because there is an entry under it," Daniel said then began to read the entry. "It happened, I knew it would they burned the woman then she was resurrected. Then they tried to burn both of them again later after they had journeyed to the great city. I still refuse to say anything to anyone for they will kill me too. But the prophecies of me and my kin are coming true; it is not worth risking this gift by telling others."

"Is there a newer entry?" Cam asked. Daniel began to flip to the end of the book to find it when the Prior passed by the window, Daniel made haste to shove book back into its spot before the Prior came in. The door creaked open and he entered.

"The Doci has agreed to meet with you," The Prior said, SG-1 began to get up by he went on, "I was referring to Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, as he has seen Daniel before and Vala is the mother of the Orici."

"Well I'm the rightful king of England," Cam mumbled. The Prior either ignored him or did not hear him for he continued on.

"The rest of you shall remain here," the Prior said as he turned to leave, Daniel and Vala following in his wake.

When they had gone Sam spoke "You just won't get over how you pulled the sword from the stone will you?" she asked Cam

"Nope" he said grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daniel and Vala had arrived in the city of Celestis they found Tomin waiting for them.

"What is he doing here?" Daniel asked

"Tomin will lead you to the Home of the Gods and watch over you there," the

Prior said. "I must look over the village to make sure you're friends do not attempt to take it over. So I leave you with him"

"Great" Vala mumbled sarcastically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the team was still in the library pouring over the book. Cam knew a little bit of Latin after taking a course on it in high school. But it wasn't quite enough to translate a sentence.

"Four years of Latin Cam. C'mon you have to remember some of it" Sam said

"I slept a lot in that class" Cam said "It was boring as all hell"

"What can you read of this?" she asked

"Uhh, that says 'Savior' this says 'death' and this says 'victory'" he said pointing out a few words in the most recent entry" he said "But if..." Cam was interrupted by a young girl who looked about nine who suddenly opened the door to come in, he slammed the book shut but the girl seemed to recognize it, she looked up at the team in anger and horror before turning her back and running out the door screaming "Momma! Momma! They have found the book!"

"Awh crap!" grumbled Cam running after the girl Sam and Teal'c following.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel, Vala, and Tomin walked to the temple where the Doci presided in silence.

They entered the building in this solemn manner and followed Tomin to two large double doors further into the building.

"You may enter" called a voice, presumably of the Doci who must have heard them coming. They opened the door and to Daniel's surprise and delight, the great wall of fire had disappeared confirming that the Ori where dead. The Doci stood with his back to his visitors staring at the barren wall where flames once where.

"You!" he said turning to look at Vala and Daniel "You have killed the gods!"

"Goes to show you they where not as high and mighty as you thought" Daniel said

"I imagine that you know this is the end of the line for the Ori, soon you and all the Priors will lose you're powers and become mortal again. The same will happen to you're Orici"

The Doci smirked "There you are wrong, The Orici will remain the way she was as she was born with her power instead of being given it"

"Well the point is we have Adria so it doesnâ€™t matter if she still has her powers or not" Vala said

"Do you not think we knew this was coming after the Ori disappeared?" The Doci said "Do you not think we have prepared ahead of time?"

"Then why did you prize Adria's life so highly when we threatened her to get us here?" Vala asked

"Until our new Orici is born we must protect the life of our current one" he said then added with an evil smirk "Plus, do you really think we are going to let you out of this village before the safety of our faith is insured?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl led them smack into the face of what they assumed to be her mother; she had the face of a once beautiful young girl plagued by age, soft and caring yet sharp eyes that bore into them.

"You have found our book?" she asked her voice dripping in rage

"Well, yeah but we don't know much about it" Cam said "Listen we are not with the Ori, so we won't let them know"

"Where are you from?" she asked

"A planet called Earth we are a part of a team called SG-1" Sam said

The woman started conversing with her daughter in a language they knew must be

Latin they seemed to argue a little bit before the woman beckoned for them to follow her. They followed her up the stairs to an old beat up door; they could hear people arguing and a baby crying. When the woman opened the door they could see the chaos, two little twin boys chasing each other, by the window a young teenage girl was trying to sooth her younger baby sister's cries, and a very old woman was sitting in a chair by the fireplace looking exhausted.

"STOP!" The woman yelled her family all turned to look at her "Pius! Renatus! Settle down!" she barked and the two twin boys sat down quickly "Benedicta why is you're sister crying?" she asked the teenage girl

"Renatus pinched her" Benedicta said "Mother, who are these visitors?"

"We are a team called SG-1" Cam said, a hush fell over the room even the baby girl stopped crying.

"You must take her to see Klara, mother!" Benedicta said

"Yes, Yes" the woman said she turned to Sam "Come with me..." she struggled to come up with her name

"Samantha Carter, and this is Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c" Sam said

The two twin boys looked up in awe at Teal'c and Cam, as the woman led Sam towards the back of the small apartment. She knocked on the door and a soft voice told them to enter, the mother opened the door and the woman who Sam could guess must be Klara stood by the window; she was a pretty young woman who looked about twenty, who also happened to be heavily pregnant.

"My daughter is very pregnant" the woman said "However she has hardly been out of the apartment and is a virgin, yet she is pregnant then I heard about the Orici's mother also becoming pregnant as a miracle and I panicked a bit but now I think you can help us"

"How can I help you?" Sam asked

"Are you not the Orici's mother on SG-1?" Klara asked in her soft voice

"No" Sam said and the mother and daughter's faces fell "But Vala is"

"Where is this Vala?" the mother asked

"In Celestis with our other team member Daniel" Sam said "You don't think?"

"That my daughter is pregnant with another Orici?" the mother said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh it gets complicated now.

Reviews will make me jump for joy.


	19. War Changes People

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 19: War Changes People**

"Tomin will escort you back to the village" The Doci said

"We aren't finished here, yet" Daniel said

"Tomin will escort you back to the village" The Doci said again with a little more forcefulness

"We are going to stay we are finished with what we set out to do" Vala said

"I would suggest you and your armies surrender now; we are building more powerful weapons and soon you will lose all you're power" Daniel said

"The new Orici..." The Doci began

"Will be one person, no Priors, no Doci nothing but the Orici and the armies and we can handle that much" Vala said

"Can you?" The Doci asked smirking "Tomin please escort them back to the village"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked "That she is pregnant with an Orici?"

"We can't be certain, but we do live right near Celestis where the Doci is and the first Orici was captured by you and you're team. It is more of just a strong feeling, a mother's instinct" Klara's mother said

"Alright..." Sam said "Can I talk to my friends about this?"

"Yes that is quite alright" she said "Do you know when Vala will return?"

"Soon, most likely" Sam said as they exited, Klara remained in her room tight-lipped and pale staring out the window anxiously running her hands over her stomach. When Sam re-entered Cam and Teal'c broke away from the little boys to talk to their friend.

"So who's this Klara?" Cam asked

"She is the oldest daughter of the family, about twenty, and sheâ€™s pregnant" Sam began "But it may be a miracle birth, her mother believes it may be another Orici but I am a bit sceptical"

"Why did they call in you?" Teal'c asked

"They thought since I was a woman on SG-1 that I was the mother of the Orici" Sam said

"You?" Cam almost burst out laughing "They thought you where Vala?"

"Well, they didn't know her personality or anything they just knew she was a woman on a team called SG-1" Sam said in defence

"Would you like a drink?" the mother asked the small group hushing their voices

"No thanks" Cam said "At least not for me, but we would like to ask a few questions"

"As you wish," the woman said looking a little stricken. "Have a seat"

They sat down at an old wooden table while the woman sipped some drink out of a mug that smelled strongly of something like tobacco mixed with sweet mint. Her sharp eyes scanned each person's face carefully.

"First off I don't believe we caught you're name" Cam said

"Regina" she said simply, she knew what they wanted to talk about. She knew this was about the book.

"How do you know Latin?" Sam asked "It is from me and Cam's planet, Earth"

"It is the language of my ancestors" Regina said "You want to hear about the book?"

"Yes" Sam said "And if you know, about your ancestors"

"Well we know little about our ancestors other then the language they spoke"

Regina said while picking at a little chip on the side of the table "But the book, and our gift, where should I begin?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back in the village Daniel and Vala attempted to head for the library to reunite with their friends. But Tomin stopped them "I have been given strict orders to watch you and your friends"

"Tomin! Tomin!" a soldier shouted "They are missing! We cannot find the others!"

"Where were they supposed to be?" Tomin snapped

"Back in the library but they are not there!" the soldier said "But we did find this book, open it's in a dialect I cannot translate"

"Bring it to me" Tomin said, the soldier approached with the large leather-bound book and handed it to Tomin

"Can you read it?" he asked eagerly. Tomin flipped through the pages studying the text for a while before closing it and shaking his head.

"No" he said, then his gaze met with Daniel "But I am sure he can" he said shoving the book at Daniel. Daniel gazed at the pages, he knew what it said it was simply Latin, but if he said he did not know what it said they would burn it. If he said he did know what it said they would make him read it to them, and he was not a very good liar when put on the spot. This was an important book and he knew the Ori must not know of what it says but it must not be destroyed either. So he settled for an answer in-between that could buy him time to make sure the book and its secrets where safe.

"It looks familiar, I am sure with some time I may be able to translate what is here" he lied

"Very well" Tomin said "You may go with Johan here to a secured and guarded area to translate the text"

"What about Vala?" Daniel asked

"She will stay with me to find the others" Tomin said

"I don't trust you" Daniel said

"I do not care! You will go with Johan and I will take Vala with me" Tomin said grabbing Vala's wrist

"No" Daniel said moving in front of Tomin "I am not going to let you take her with you alone"

"She is my wife" Tomin said trying to pull Vala away with him

"No, not anymore!" Vala said pulling away from Tomin, he was dumbfounded "You are not the person I used to know, you used to be caring and gentle and now...well now that is all changed since you joined the Ori's army! Since you started murdering innocent people in the name of false gods you have become cruel and heartless!"

"Vala do not test my temper" Tomin said threateningly

"This is not like you at all!" Vala said "You never were short tempered! Do you see what this army is doing to you?!"

"How would you even know what I was like!?" Tomin shouted "You married me when you found out you where pregnant because you did not want to be punished for being pregnant out of wedlock!"

"Yes, that is true" Vala said her voice shaky from the harsh words he had barked at her "But I did fall in love with a man named Tomin who was sweet and caring and gentle, then he decided to fight in a Crusade and became a like a stranger to me. Like someone I don't even know, murdering innocent people"

"Enough!" Tomin shouted striking Vala hard against the face; Daniel responded by striking Tomin sending him stumbling a bit and making him point his weapon at

Daniel. Daniel grabbed his gun which was on the ground brought back by the soldier Johan when he had to leave it behind when they went to Celestis. But Johan came up behind him and smacked the gun out of his hands leaving him defenceless against Tomin.

"If you agree to go with Johan and let Vala come with me I will not shoot you" Tomin said

"After the way you lost your temper with Vala you think I will agree to that?" Daniel asked

"Do not test me" Tomin said "I will shoot"

This reminded Vala all too well of Asdak and Daniel's fight, it seemed all too similar. And she knew the only way to stop Tomin and to escape with Daniel to find the rest of SG-1. Quickly she picked up Daniels gun and aimed it at Tomin

"Forgive me Tomin" she said choking though tears and shot hitting his leg and causing him to fall to the ground. Daniel reacted quickly and grabbed Vala to dart down an ally way to avoid being shot by the other soldiers. He pulled her into an old empty building to hide and the waited while the soldiers ran by.

"He is so different" Vala said "He struck me twice in one day, it's not like him. This is what the army is doing to him it's almost like when..." but she trailed off, Daniel knew what she meant, how it was similar to how being a Prior changed his perspective and actions. The sky was starting to darken and soon the soldiers would give up on searching for them for the day. It would be unsafe to search for their team mates while Ori soldiers were out their looking for them, so they agreed to stay in the old building until late at night. Vala was still terribly upset at what her husband had become while serving the Ori and was weeping softly, Daniel wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as the stomping of the soldiers searching up and down the alley's thinned out as the hours passed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm I wanted to write this chapter a little differently but I am happy with the result because it will work in the next (and last! tear) chapter well.

Please Review.


	20. War and Birth

Just so there is no confusion hypovolaemia is a state of shock the body might go though from losing large amounts of blood.

The final chapter, the last installment of my story that I have worked on since October. I am both excited and sad, this is the end of my first fan-fiction this is goodbye to a story that I have enjoyed writing for five months. To be honest at times I almost gave up on it, the story did not seem to generate enough interest felt like writing it was a waste of time. But the reviews inspired me to continue doing it and I loved writing this story. The other funny thing is how much my plan for it has changed, actually I always planned it to end in a sort of way it ends here (I won't spoil it you can read it yourselves) but in early drafts and ideas Ivy was Daniel and Vala's daughter from the future, but that seemed too predictable too cliché. Now I know absolutely who Ivy is and what she is and I promise you will too by the end of this chapter. But I will not tie up all loose ends so there is some ground for a sequel. Thanks to HAZMOT and Shinki for being my most loyal readers and reviewers and thanks to samvalasam for being my beta for these last three chapters and hopefully or the sequel. So enjoy the final chapter of Ghosts of the Future.

**Ghosts of the Future**

**Chapter 20: War and Birth**

"My family has a gift" Regina said "We have a power of predicting future events, some of us it is the first born girl of each generation that is gifted. I am one as is my mother and my dear daughter Klara"

"Damn, that would make one scary Orici" Cam said "Adria plus the power to see the future"

"Yes" said Klara "We record these predictions in the book in our family language so the Ori cannot read it. Sometime we cannot tell when we have a prediction and just write it down, so we always record an entry beneath it if the event ever happens"

"Do you have any idea, any idea at all of how you came to know a language for Earth or perhaps reside on Earth?" Sam asked

"No" Regina said shaking her head "We have no knowledge of our family history"

"If we get Klara away from here as soon as possible when she has her baby it will age normally with no Prior to interfere and gain more knowledge of the Ori with age" Sam said "Her powers will come gradually too but she will for the most part stay a normal little girl, unlike Adria"

"Move my Klara away from here?" Regina asked nervously "How could we do that without the soldiers noticing?"

Suddenly they heard a gunshot from the window, the children gathered at the window quickly as the adults scurried over.

"Mother, A soldier has been shot!" Benedicta said as her mother came over "I swear it was a woman, who did it, then a man grabbed her and they ran"

"The soldiers are rushing after them, except for the wounded one there is another one helping him walk towards a building to rest" Sam said

"What did the man and woman look like Benedicta?" Cam asked

"I only saw a glimpse, but I saw the woman had dark hair before she was grabbed by the man and led away" Benedicta said

"Was she being forced?" Sam asked

"No, she went with him willingly" Benedicta said

"I think we have found Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran" Teal'c said "I think we have also found a way to safely transport Klara"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel?" Vala asked

"Mmhm?" he answered

"I think they have stopped searching for us" Vala said

"You can never be too sure" Daniel said as he peered up at the dusty window above them, just as five people scurried by conversing in low voices. The door knob turned and he and Vala dove to hide clutching their guns to attack any Ori soldier that came into their path.

"Whoa! Jackson! Vala! Don't shoot!" Cam said

"Mitchell?" Daniel asked peering in to the darkness

"Yeah Carter, Teal'c, and...Well you'd better come out so we can explain" Cam said as Vala and Daniel crawled out of their hiding spots

"Who is this?" Vala asked referring to Klara who had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply and slowly

"Her name is Klara, she is one of the writers of that book we found and she is also pregnant. It may be a miracle pregnancy she thinks it is another Orici" Sam said quickly

"The Doci did mention another Orici" Vala said

"What else did the great and powerful Oz mention?" Cam asked

"He refused to back down and hinted that we are in for much more then we expect" Daniel said

Suddenly Klara fell and shrieked clutching her stomach "I think she is going into labour" Sam said urgently

"Shit" Cam mumbled as he and Sam moved Klara over to a pile of hay, the closest thing to a bed they had.

"I think I saw some blankets over there" Vala said and scurried to retrieve them and brought them over to Klara tucking them around her and under her head

"Me and Vala can take it from here" Sam said as Daniel and Cam wandered off to the edge of the room, Teal'c keeping watch for Ori Soldiers at the door.

"Who was that soldier Vala shot?" Cam asked in a hushed voice as Vala and Sam tended to Klara

"It was Tomin" Daniel said a note of disgust in his voice

"Tomin? You mean her husband?" Cam asked

"Yeah, well he had to escort us from Celestis to the village they got the book and wanted me to go translate it while Tomin took Vala to find you guys" Daniel said

Cam snorted "Did they actually think you would let Tomin go alone with Vala?"

"Yeah that's what I basically said" Daniel said "Well one thing led to another and Tomin got mad and struck Vala"

"You flipped out?" Cam asked

"Well yeah I grabbed my gun and was going to actually shoot him until it was hit out my hands and Vala was afraid Tomin might attack me so she grabbed my gun that had fallen and shot Tomin in the leg to stop him from shooting me" Daniel said

There was a bit of an awkward silence only interrupted by Klara's agonized shrieks until Daniel spoke "So how did you guys get this Klara girl here and what is her story. Sam rather rushed the whole thing"

"Well we were trying to read that book seeing as I took four years of Latin in high school, only problem is I slept mostly in that class. When a little girl came down and saw us, she freaked out and ran up to her mother yelling about us finding 'the book' and we met her family and Klara" Cam said "It turns out that was the family who wrote that book, firstborn girl of each generation has sort of predictions that they record in the book in their ancestors language of Latin"

"What did they say about their ancestors?" Daniel asked

"Not much, 'cept that their language of Latin has been passed down and they use it so no one else can read it. Well until you came along" Cam said

Daniel seemed to only half comprehend what Cam was saying, he was staring at the book sitting a few feet away from them, why hadn't they checked it earlier? He picked it up and flipped to the most recent entry. "What's it say?" Cam asked peering over Daniel's shoulder

"And in the greatest of the battles one Savoir shall be gravely injured but overcome death. After a long and costly battle the rest of the Saviours shall triumph in victory and free us from the evil ones" Daniel read

"How soon do you think this 'long and costly battle' will happen?" Cam asked

"Knowing our luck pretty soon" Daniel said

"Yeah but aren't we the 'Saviours?" Cam asked

"Depending on how you look at this war we could be the 'evil ones' too" Daniel sighed. Suddenly Klara's shrieks seemed to cease and a baby's cry echoed in the old building. Cam and Daniel hurried over to where Sam and Vala where helping

Klara "It's a healthy looking baby girl" Sam said smiling "Looks like you have another gifted family member"

"Whatcha gonna name her?" Cam asked

Klara paused and cradled her baby for a moment before saying quietly "I think I'll name her Ivy, it's such a beautiful name don't you think?" The team exchanged glances, could it possibly be...?

"Well" Vala said breaking the silence "Lucky for you there are no Priors here to rapidly age her, she will just know much about the Ori and have some pretty impressive powers, but that should all come to her will age little by little"

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume our safety Vala Mal Doran" Teal'c said looking out the window as a group of Ori soldiers led by a Prior approached

"Get Klara and her baby to safety now!" Cam ordered

Sam helped Klara up and led her up the stairs sitting in the corner of the room and the rest of the team hid ready to open fire on the Ori soldiers and the Prior. The door burst open and they could hear a voice calling to them to come out, Cam was the first to respond by firing upon the group one soldier fell to the ground the others started shooting, one even ran upstairs. Soon bullets where flying every which way with people falling every where only soldiers as far as Vala could see and she had heard gun shots from upstairs hopefully from Sam's gun. As the smoke cleared only a few wounded lay even the Prior had been killed, Daniel grabbed her arm and led her out to the street. Chaos had erupted out there too to their surprise members of other Stargate teams where running around, Daniel stopped one to see what was going on.

"The Odyssey got through the Supergate after we destroyed an Ori mother ship, when we found the planet they beamed down some teams to help you guys out looks like you need it too" The man said

"How did you destroy an Ori mother ship?" Vala asked

"We used the new weapons for the ship before they were tested, they work" he said, a blast from an Ori staff weapon whizzed by and the man sprung back into action and so did Daniel and Vala. Somehow they got separated in the confusion of it all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

A bullet from a gun whizzed past her ear, people where falling everywhere. She made haste to duck behind a tree as the staff blasts and bullets proceeded. Vala shot at the enemy from behind the tree, but her fire ceased when she was pulled from behind by a man who covered her mouth. Another pulled her gun from her hands and pushed her forward. She slammed into another tree farther away from the gunfire, one of the men whispered in her ear "You where not supposed to get out alive, you where never meant to know"

"Who are you?" Vala asked

"You know who I am, you have been snooping with Doctor Jackson you know who I am and what I plan to do. You know too much" he said Vala felt the tip of a knife scratch her skin

"The spy" Vala murmured

"Yes" the man whispered "We are going to have to kill you, you know too much. Such a shame too, such a pretty little thing" he stroked her cheek his fingers where ice cold, she responded by jerking her face and thus throwing his hand off of her.

"Vala?" Vala where are you?" the concerned voice of Daniel came though on her radio. The man chuckled and picked the radio out of her pocket, she caught a glimpse of his face, it was Tom Johnson. He took the radio and smashed it against the tree a few pieces from it flew down and hit Vala on the head. She swore angrily at Tom and he responded by slashing at her with the knife cutting a gash on her stomach, Vala fell forward onto the ground clutching her injury in a fruitless attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"We have to shoot her, make it look like she died in battle" the second man said to Tom. Vala tried to reach for her zat but Tom stomped on her fingers, she heard a crunch and felt sharp thudding pain.

"You would have been better off just leaving me alone" Tom said as he lifted Vala's gun in his hand and aimed it at her. Vala heard a gunshot but did not feel the bullet pierce her skin, instead she heard a man scream and fall followed quickly by another gunshot and another dull thud as a body fell to the ground. All she could feel was great pain in her stomach area the warm blood stained her shirt and she began to feel a bit lightheaded, a pair of arms picked her up from the ground and hurried to bring her to a safe spot. Vala desperately tried to open her eyes only to catch a glimpse of the man carrying her.

"Vala!" Listen to me you have to stay awake for me just try to stay awake!" said a familiar voice, why should she stay awake? The promise of slumber was so tempting it would be a way to escape her pain and trouble the moment, and she felt so tired. Vala felt herself being put down on the cool earth ground, she fell into a coughing fit and felt the warm blood on her hand as she covered her mouth slightly with it. The urge to cough was so strong, as was the urge to

sleep but she knew she shouldn't do either at the moment no matter how much she wanted to. She opened her eyes as much as she could and saw Daniel above her fumbling with a first aid kit.

"Vala I promise you will be okay, I just need you to stay awake and try not to cough" Daniel said

"Where am I?" Vala asked "And what's happening?"

"I brought you to a small cave a far enough away from the battle" Daniel said while taking out a long fabric bandage you are bleeding pretty badly from getting stabbed"

"I can't stay awake for much longer" Vala said "I feel so tired and..." but her words where lost in a coughing fit bringing up more blood. Daniel hurried to wrap the bandage around her midsection tightly to try to stop the bleeding.

"Vala you need to stay awake for me, if you do fall asleep I can't guarantee you will wake up" Daniel's voice shook slightly as he spoke the last few words "Just talk to me to try to stay awake"

"I've never told you fully about my childhood" Vala said

"That's good" Daniel said as he checked her pulse, it seemed a bit fast which was a sign of hypovolaemia "That should keep you awake"

"Well I lived in a small tight knit village" Vala said as Daniel pressed down on the bandage in an attempt to stop the bleeding "Since I was a little girl my dad would travel to all types of different planets and bring me back trinkets like jewellery or something. All the girls where jealous that I would have beautiful earrings from an exotic desert planet or something of the sort, I was always a bit unhappy with my father for always being away, but I always had my mother who

I spent most of my time with, she was my best friend" Vala was silent for a moment "She went with my father on a journey once, there had been a rebellion on the planet while they where there and my mother was killed"

There was silence; Daniel knew what Vala had gone though with losing her mother at a young age as he had lost both his parents when he was very young.

"My father remarried within a year to that witch of a woman Adria, she and her four daughters moved in with us and my life was completely different before I was an only child with a mother and father I loved all I wanted was my father to be around more but after Adria became a Mal Doran I would have given anything to go back to the old days of just me my mother and my father. Adria was cruel and cold-hearted when I was twelve she sold some of my trinkets my father had given to me to buy her daughter a wedding dress when she was engaged, and Adria had the money to pay for it she just did not want to" Vala said "I was also shunned by many people in my village due to some rumours my stepsisters had spread. During my teen years everything was just dreadful, I would stay out all day just to escape home and wander back from the forest where I had been walking around back to my house usually when night had fallen until" Val looked down and took a deep breath and continued her tone much more hushed "Until one night as I walked back to my home in the village, I felt someone pull me from behind into an abandoned building" Vala got quiet and closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. She did not want to go back to that night, not here, not now, not ever.

"Vala?" Daniel asked making sure she was still awake

"Daniel I am still awake I just...well anyway when I got home Adria was furious that I had been out so late" Vala said

Daniel noticed that she had suddenly stopped telling a part of her story and simply jumped over it. Whatever it was he knew it must be an extremely painful memory and he was not about to push the issue if it was hard for her to talk about, it was already strain on her voice and body to talk at all. He knew she might have internal bleeding and had lost a significant amount of blood, telling her this may just scare her, he wondered if she knew what was happening to her.

If she knew the full consequences if she fell asleep if she lost too much blood, the bleeding had only slowed but still seeped though the bandage.

"...Adria allowed me to become a host to Qetesh" Vala continued "My father did not even stop it, he let me become a host Adria convinced him it was the only way to save the rest of the family. I think you know what happened after that"

Daniel half-listened to the rest of her story but the memory she had skipped over still nagged at him, what had happened to her? He knew he couldn't ask her if she did not tell him in the first place she did not want him to know, at least yet.

"Daniel" she gasped "Water, I need water"

Dehydration, it was a sign of hypovolaemia, he fumbled though his backpack looking for a bottle of water or something until he found a discarded bottle that still had some left and brought it to her lips as quickly as he could. She drank it quickly but still did not look good at all, had the stress of reliving her childhood reinforced the shock her body was going though? Daniel regretted telling her to talk to stay awake, her skin was pale and she was sweating her eyelids fluttering as she attempted to keep them open.

"Jackson...are you...battle...over" the cracked and distorted voice of Cam came in through Daniel's radio "Mitchell!" he responded "Vala was stabbed and is bleeding badly I'm afraid she might be going though hypovolaemia and might have internal bleeding, she needs medical attention as soon as possible. We are in a cave near the village please come quickly!"

"Copy...on our...way" came a response

Daniel lifted up Vala's torso and leaned her against him as he tried to wipe away the sweat from her face and stop the bleeding, he felt so stupid for not being able to do more to help her all he could do was to tell her to hang on and hope she held out until the rest of the team got here.

"Daniel?" she mumbled "Where is the team?"

"On their way" he said "You are going to be fine I promise" he wanted to keep that promise he did not want to lie to her. Daniel attempted all he could to comfort Vala by stroking her hair or clutching her hand. Her pulse was normal thankfully but she was still bleeding rather badly and just need to hold out until the others got here damn it, she just need to hold on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

She knew was dying, she knew this might be the end all she could be thankful of was that Daniel was there with her. She felt safe in his arms as he held her close, and from telling her story from her childhood she felt like she had conquered some of the ghosts of her past. All she wanted to worry about was the present and not about the Future, and possible Ghosts of her future. Whatever must come will come and she knew; she just knew, somehow she would get though this and be able to go back to the SGC. However at this moment there was nowhere else she really wanted to be other then there with Daniel as he soothed her and kissed the top of her head telling her she would be alright and his words felt real, she had never loved him more than she did at this moment because of how much he cared for her right now. She did not care about what ghosts the past, present, or future may bring she just wanted to be in that blissful moment forever.

**The End**

-

I almost felt like crying as I wrote those last few lines. If you have been a long time reader but have not reviewed please let your opinion be heard I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you to my readers and I really can't believe it's the end.


End file.
